CRAZY LOVE
by emerheliena
Summary: This is a story about 4 girls who suddenly found love in the most unexpected place. Will they allow themselves to fall in love with famous celebrities or will they just give up easily?


**CRAZY LOVE (ONE SHOT)**

**PART 1**

"Unni!!! Unni!!!" Nab shouted as she quickly approached the friend she had been longing to see.

Iqah and Daniaa just smiled at each other. As they followed Nab out of the arrival area of the airport, and straight to where their friend was patiently waiting.

"Unni!" Nab uttered as she immediately embraced Ela.

"How was your flight?" Ela asked while hugging Nab tightly.

"It was just fine Unni. A little bit tiring but quite fun, since Iqah Unni and Daniaa Unni were with me," Nab answered.

"I see. That's good," Ela uttered.

"Unni . . ." Iqah happily uttered.

Ela turned to face Iqah. She then released Nab from her embrace and immediately hugged Iqah as well.

"Hey! What about me? Don't I get a hug too?" Daniaa asked with a pout.

Ela looked at Daniaa, then lightly laughed. She then went to her and gave her a big and warm hug.

"So is this all right?" Ela asked Daniaa while hugging her.

"Yes . . . much better," Daniaa answered with a laugh.

"So Unni where are we going now?" Nab asked excitedly.

"Well first we will go to the hotel where we will be staying. Then you guys just rest for today. Then tomorrow . . . we will be meeting with some people. I think you guys will all be delighted with the things I have arranged," Ela said with a sweet smile.

"Oh Unni . . . you make me so curious already," Nab said with a bright smile on her

lips.

"Nab's right. How about giving us some hints Unni? I'm already dying of curiosity too," Iqah added.

"Yeah Unni, some small details would be just perfect. Because frankly I have already

spent more than 3 sleepless nights just thinking of what you have planned for us," Daniaa said.

Ela stared at the three young girls standing in front of her. She then lightly laughed. "All of you are just too cute with curiosity in your eyes. I think I'll make you guys curious a little bit longer."

"Oh Unni!" Iqah moaned.

"Unni, you're being bad again," Nab said as she shook her head.

Ela laughed again. "Who is bad? Me?" she asked while trying to look cute and innocent.

Nab, Daniaa and Iqah all laughed after seeing the funny expression on their friend's face.

"Well, come on. We should go to our hotel now. So you guys can have some rest. We can continue talking when we get there," Ela told her friends.

The three young girls nodded their heads, and followed Ela to a van that was waiting for them.

During the travel to the hotel, Nab, Daniaa and Iqah just stayed silent. Even though they didn't want to admit it, all of them were really very tired.

"Here we are," Ela announced as their van stopped in front of a huge hotel.

The three girls were all shocked with what they were seeing.

"Unni . . . isn't this hotel too expensive?" Daniaa asked worriedly.

"Yeah Unni, we can just stay in a cheaper hotel. This hotel is . . . way too much," Iqah agreed with Daniaa.

"Another hotel? Sorry girls, but I've already booked at this hotel for one week. So I can't change now. And besides if I change my hotel, then a lot of my current plans will also need to be changed. And frankly I can't afford that, " Ela said.

"Oh . . . ." Iqah uttered. "Well . . . we're just worried about you Unni. We think you've already spent a large amount of money just getting the three of us here. And now . . . we're staying in this kind of hotel."

"Are you sure you can afford to manage all the expenses Unni? Maybe we can help," Daniaa asked.

"Yeah Unni . . . I brought along extra money, just in case of emergency," Nab added.

Ela stared at her friends with a smile on her lips. "You guys are really so sweet. But don't worry about all the expenses. I've already got it all covered. Do you actually think that I would let you guys spend your own money? I invited all of you here . . . So I should be the one taking care of all the money matters. All of you've got to do here is just relax and have fun."

"But Unni . . ." Nab uttered.

"No buts . . . let's all go in already. I know you girls are very tired. You need some rest," Ela said seriously.

The three girls sighed. Somehow they couldn't say no to their unni.

Fifteen minutes later . . . the girls slowly entered their hotel room.

"Wow! This room is so beautiful," Nab exclaimed.

"Unni . . . is this a suite? Isn't this expensive? I'm really starting to get worried. I think you're spending too much. I think I would have a headache once I start estimating how much you've already spent," Daniaa said as she slowly shook her head in disbelief.

Ela laughed. "Hey . . . stop worrying about money okay. We are all here to have some fun and enjoy ourselves. I'll certainly get angry if anyone of you mention about money matters again. Unpack your things, and freshen up first . . . before we can go downstairs to have dinner. . . or would you guys like to have dinner here in our room? What would you prefer?"

"We can just have dinner downstairs Unni," Iqah answered.

"Very well. Maybe after dinner we can then continue chatting. Then tomorrow . . . I have a surprise for all of you," Ela said with a very mischievous smile.

"Unni . . . you're scaring me with your smile," Nab complained.

Iqah and Daniaa both giggled. They were all very excited with what their friend had prepared for them.

The night passed by very quickly with Ela and her friends having dinner in one of the restaurants of the hotel. Then they returned to their room and chatted with one another for more than two hours before finally going to sleep.

**PART 2**

It was already five in the morning . . . .

Ela slowly slipped out of bed. She was very careful not to cause any noise that might wake up her friends. Before going out of the room, she first made sure that her friends were still sleeping.

Ela smiled as she gently closed the door of the bedroom. She needed to take care of some personal things before the other girls woke up.

The alarm clock suddenly started ringing . . . .

"Aaaahhh. . . what time is it?" Nab moaned as she turned from the left side to the

right side of her bed.

Iqah suddenly reached out for the alarm clock and stopped it from ringing. "It's already passed 7 in the morning. I guess it's time to wake up."

"I'm still very sleepy. I'm so tired. How about 10 minutes more . . . or better yet make it 30 minuutes more," Daniaa said while trying to keep her eyes open.

"Yeah Iqah Unni . . . 30 minutes more please," Nab uttered while her eyes were

closed.

"Ela Unni . . . are you awake already?" Iqah asked as she turned to look at the empty bed beside her own bed. "Ela Unni? Unni . . . where are you?" she called out.

Nab and Daniaa suddenly opened their eyes and sat up on their beds. Then they looked at the bed where Ela was supposed to be sleeping.

"Hey where's Ela Unni?" Nab asked.

"Maybe she got up early, and decided to take a stroll," Iqah suggested.

"Oh! Then we should get out of bed too before she returns and finds us still in bed," Daniaa said with a laugh.

"You're right! She said that we would be having breakfast with some very special people. So we better prepare ourselves," Iqah said.

"Who do you think we're going to have breakfast with?" Nab asked Daniaa.

"Maybe some of Ela Unni's friends? What do you guys think?" Daniaa asked.

"Ela's friends? Don't you think that it's weird that she would actually have friends here? We're in Japan and not in her country," Iqah said.

"It is a little bit strange. But we won't know the answers to our questions unless we all try to prepare ourselves for breakfast already. Maybe Ela Unni is already waiting at the restaurant. So we should get up already," Daniaa said.

"Oh . . . I'm still a little bit dizzy," Nab complained again as she tried to get out of bed.

Daniaa and Iqah slowly got out of their beds as well. They knew they needed to get ready before their friend returned.

The three girls had already prepared themselves and were already waiting when Ela arrived.

"Hello girls," Ela greeted.

"Unni, where did you go?" Nab asked.

Ela smiled. "I needed to take care of are you guys ready? We're having breakfast with some very special people."

"Whoaahh . . . special people? I wonder who they are . . . Are they your friends Unni?" Daniaa asked.

Ela looked at Daniaa with a certain sparkle in her eyes. "Friends? Hmmmm . . . not really. But I know them . . . and I know all of you know them as well."

"We know them?" Iqah asked curiously.

"Oh! Come on already. I want to know what Unni has arranged for us today. I'm so excited already," Nab delightedly said.

Iqah and Daniaa both exchanged glances with each other, then smiled. Nab was the youngest among them and the most impulsive and hyper as well. She was their baby. They always took care of her and guided her whenever she was with them.

"Daniaa Unni . . . Iqah Unni . . . let's go," Nab uttered as she tried to pull the two girls towards the door.

Ela laughed. "Come on. Our special guests might already be waiting."

Several minutes later . . . .

The four girls arrived at the restaurant.

"They're not here yet," Ela uttered as she started to look around.

"Oh, maybe they will be here in just a little while. Let's just wait," Iqah suggested.

The girls all sat down at the table that was arranged for them.

"Unni . . . how many are you expecting?" Daniaa inquired.

"Six people," Ela answered.

"Oh! Are they girls or boys?" Nab asked.

Ela tried to control herself. Somehow she wanted to laugh. "Boys," she answered.

"Eh? Boys? Who are they? Unni . . . what are you up to?" Iqah asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ela stared at the different expressions on her friends' faces. Then she started giggling.

"Unni . . . who are we going to have breakfast with?" Daniaa repeatedly asked.

"It's a surprise," Ela answered.

"Surprise? Oh . . . I love surprises," Nab exclaimed with joy.

Ela lightly laughed again after seeing Nab's happy expression. "Would you girls like to guess who we will be meeting in a little while?"

"Six people? Then that means DBSK is already out of the possible choices . . . because they are only five people . . ." Nab said with a smile.

"DBSK? Is that your guess?" Ela asked as she tried to control herself from laughing out loud.

Nab suddenly laughed. "DBSK? It's just a joke Unni. Let's just say I'm just day dreaming. I know there's no way that we would actually meet the DBSK boys in real life."

Ela smiled. "Well . . . not that impossible."

Iqah laughed. "Unni . . . You're indulging Nab's wild imagination again. The DBSK boys are like big stars . . . We won't even get 30 feet near them."

"Iqah's right. Meeting the DBSK boys is like wishing on the impossible . . . a dream . . . If you say one of us will win in a lottery . . . is more believable, than saying that we will meet the DBSK boys in person," Daniaa commented.

Ela grinned. "Really? Well . . . let's just wait for our special guests then."

**PART 3**

Ten minutes later . . . .

"Well . . . Daniaa, Iqah, Nab . . . get ready to meet your dreams," Ela said as she signaled the girls to look at the people who were approaching their table.

The three girls' mouths suddenly dropped open. All of them were totally shocked with what they were seeing.

"Unni . . .is . . . is this real?" Iqah asked still unable to believe what she was seeing.

"Unni, can you pinch me? I want to know if I'm just imagining what I'm seeing," Daniaa added.

"Unni . . . I think i'm going to die," Nab uttered with a trembling voice.

Ela stared at her friends. Somehow she wanted to laugh out loud. But she knew it would be inappropriate. So she just tried to control herself.

The people Ela was waiting for were already standing in front of them.

"Ela . . . sorry we're late," the older man said apologetically.

"It's okay," Ela replied.

"Have you girls been waiting for a long time? I am really very sorry. I needed to fix a little trouble first. So we became late in coming here," the older man explained.

"Don't worry. I understand. And besides I know I should be grateful that you granted my request eventhough you're all very busy," Ela said.

"No . . . no . . . we are the ones who are grateful that you have finally decided to meet my boys in person. They have been wanting to meet you for a very long time now," the older man said with a smile.

Ela smiled back, then she stared at the DBSK boys."Hello . . ." she greeted as she slowly stood up.

"Hello, I'm Xiah," he said with a sweet smile.

"It's really nice meeting you . . .I'm U-Know."

"We have all been wondering what you look like. But I'm quite surprised. I never expected you to be so young and so beautiful," Micky said.

Ela lightly laughed. "That's quite flattering."

"I'm Micky . . . by the way."

Ela just nodded and gave Micky a sweet smile.

"Hi . . . I'm Max," he said shyly.

"Hello . . . I'm Jaejoong," he said as he gave out his hand to shake hands with Ela.

Ela stared at Jaejoong's hand. She slowly reached out and took his hand.

Jaejoong felt a warm feeling surging through his entire body as soon as his hand touched Ela's hand. Her hand felt so soft and so warm . . . he thought.

"Hyung . . . let go of Ela's hand already," Max tried to remind Jaejoong.

Jaejoong had been holding Ela's hand for more than five minutes already.

U-Know, Xiah and Micky suddenly grinned. They didn't expect Jaejoong to be so hooked on a girl on a first meeting. But they knew they couldn't really blame him. Ela was indeed very beautiful that even they were somehow captivated with her beauty.

"Hyung . . . Max nudged Jaejoong.

Jaejoong suddenly snapped out what he was thinking and quickly released Ela's hand.

"I . . . I'm sorry," Jaejoong apologized.

"It's okay. Oh! By the way . . . these are my best friends . . . Iqah . . . Daniaa . . . and Nab."

The three girls slowly stood up. "Hello . . ." they tried to utter even though it was very obvious that they were nervous.

"Hello . . . I'm Xiah," he slowly gave out his hand to Iqah.

"I . . .I'm Iqah," she replied as she shook hands with him.

"Iqah . . . sounds so familiar . . ." Xiah uttered as he released Iqah's hand.

Iqah quickly blushed. Somehow she could hear her own heart beating so wildly.

Xiah stared at Iqah. He couldn't understand what he was feeling. But there was something so familiar about the girl standing in front of him. He felt so drawn to her.

"How are you? I'm Micky," he also reached out his hand to Daniaa.

Daniaa smiled, then gently shook hands with him. "I'm Daniaa."

"Daniaa . . . such a beautiful name . . . suits you perfectly," Micky commented with a very captivating smile.

Daniaa felt her heart had suddenly stopped with what Micky had said. She quickly withdrew her hand from Micky's hold.

Ela noticed the mixed expressions on Daniaa's face. She suddenly smiled and grinned.

"Hello . . . I'm U-Know," he then gently reached out his hand to Nab, the youngest of all the girls.

Nab smiled sweetly and immediately shook hands with the leader of the group.

"I'm Nab. It's such an honor meeting someone so famous. Frankly I still can't believe that I'm actually face to face with the famous Dong Bang Shin Ki," she said with a sparkle in her eyes.

U-Know looked at Nab closely. Somehow he couldn't stop himself from admiring the young girl before him. She had a certain attraction that he somehow couldn't explain. Nab was obviously young and very innocent. She kind of reminded him of his own sister.

"You're really cute," U-Know unconsciously uttered.

Nab immediately blushed. "Oh my!" she gasped.

"Now that we're all acquainted with each other. . . Let's have breakfast. I know some of you might be hungry already," Ela suddenly uttered out of the blue.

The DBSK boys' manager looked at Ela. "I'm sorry Ela. . . But I've got to go. I have another important meeting in an hour."

"Oh really? Then what about what we talked before? Who will accompany us?" Ela asked worriedly.

"Don't worry . . . I've asked Ji-hoon to be the one to accompany you. He will bring you to the studio where all of you be practicing," the elderly man answered.

"Ji-hoon? Oh . . . I really miss that guy," Ela said with a sweet smile.

"Ji-hoon. . . . You know him?" Max asked Ela.

Ela nodded, then smiled.

"What a sneaky guy! He knows that we have all been wanting to meet you for almost four years now . . . But he never mentioned that he knew you personally," Micky said as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Please don't be mad with Ji-hoon. Even if he knows that me personally . . . he still wouldn't be able to introduce you guys to me . . . not unless I wanted to. Frankly I seldom meet up with all the artists I write songs for or choreograph dances for," Ela explained.

"Unni . . . what are they talking about? I'm quite confused already! Why do they want to meet you? And what do they mean that you write songs? You never told us that you write songs . . ." Nab asked continuously.

Ela stared at her friends. Then she let out a long sigh. "Come on, let's all sit down first. Then I will try to explain everything."

**PART 4**

Daniaa, Iqah and Nab quickly sat down. They were already dying of curiosity. Everything they had seen and heard were making all of them very confused. All of a sudden . . . they started to wonder who Ela really was.

The DBSK boys sat down as well. Somehow they were all very curious too. They also wanted to know what Ela was going to say.

"Well . . . Ela, I should be leaving now. I'll go to the studio later in the afternoon. Have fun," the DBSK boys' manager said.

"Yes . . . thank you," Ela uttered.

"Boys . . .I'll be leaving now. Remember what I told you . . . Be nice . . ." the older man reminded.

"Don't worry hyung . . . we won't bite," Micky said jokingly.

Several minutes later . . . the four girls were finally left alone with the DBSK boys.

"Unni . . ." Iqah said.

Ela looked at her friends, then at the DBSK boys. "I guess . . . it's time to introduce . . . the real me," she said with a low voice.

"Unni, what do you mean?" Daniaa asked.

Ela stared at her friends' faces. "I'm sorry . . . Iqah . . . Daniaa . . . Nab. I haven't been honest with you guys. I know we have all been friends for more than a year now. And I also know that all of you have been very open with me about everything . . . about your lives . . . and even personal things. But the truth is I have been keeping a lot of secrets from you girls."

"Secrets? What kind of secrets Unni?" Nab asked.

Ela sighed. "I guess it's confession time," she uttered with a smile. "Aside from writing fan fictions online . . . I also do other things that keep me preoccupied most of the time . . . one of them is writing songs . . .the other one is writing scripts for television dramas and movies . . . and the last one is doing dance choreography for certain artists."

"So you mean . . . you're really a professional script writer . . . and not just an ordinary fan fic writer?" Nab asked innocently.

Ela nodded. "I'm a script writer . . . song writer . . . and dance choreographer . . . all rolled in one."

"Wow! Unni . . . that is so amazing," Daniaa exclaimed.

"So you guys aren't angry with me?" Ela asked worriedly.

"Why should we be angry? Everybody keeps little secrets every now and then. And what you kept from us isn't a big deal. We love you, and you love us . . . and that's what matters," Iqah said with a smile.

Ela smiled happily. "How about a group hug?" she asked with happiness written all over her face.

The DBSK boys who were just silently watching and listening to everything that was happening were very glad that Ela's problem was finally over. They were all very happy to see Ela smiling so naturally without any worry.

"Uhmm . . . Ela, can I call you noona?" Max asked with a smile.

Ela lightly laughed. "Of course, Max. You can call me noona anytime."

"Noona . . . I'm so delighted to have someone new whom I can call noona," Max said.

Ela smiled as she looked at Max. Somehow she couldn't stop herself from thinking that Max was so adorable. Then her gaze suddenly went to Jaejoong. He was also staring at her very seriously, as if thinking of something.

Ela gave Jaejoong a very sweet and warm smile. Jaejoong was suddenly caught by surprise. He didn't know what to do or how to react. He shyly looked away in another direction just to hide his blushing.

Max who was sitting beside Jaejoong noticed his hyung. "Oh . . . hyung is blushing," he teased.

Jaejoong became more red because of what Max had said. The other DBSK boys laughed. Somehow all of them wanted to tease Jaejoong, but was just trying to control themselves.

"So what would you guys like to eat?" Ela asked the boys just to draw away everyone's attention from Jaejoong.

"Anything would be fine, noona," Max answered.

"All right . . ." Ela uttered as she slowly stood up. "I'll talk with the manager of the restaurant for a few minutes. I hope you guys can chat with my friends for a while."

"Oh . . . don't worry. We'll certainly take good care of them," Micky uttered as his eyes were fixed on Daniaa.

"Don't worry . . . we'll keep them busy while you're gone," Xiah said with a sweet smile while throwing short glances at Iqah.

"Unni . . . don't be gone for too long okay," Nab said sweetly.

Ela nodded. "I need to discuss something with the manager first. I won't take long."

"Okay . . . Oh Unni . . . I just noticed something . . . Why is it that we are the only ones in the restaurant?" Nab asked curiously.

Daniaa, Iqah and the DBSK boys suddenly started to look around. They didn't notice that they were the only people in the restaurant.

"So . . . we are the only ones here . . . Strange," U-Know uttered.

"Yes, quite strange. It's already 9 in the morning, and nobody is here yet," Xiah added.

"You haven't booked the whole place by any chance have you?" Micky asked Ela jokingly.

Ela smiled mischievously, then nodded. "As a matter of fact . . . Yes, I did," she answered casually.

Everyone's mouths dropped open with shock.

"Unni . . . you're too much. You booked the whole restaurant? My god! I don't even want to know how much you've spent for our breakfast today," Daniaa exclaimed. She felt like her head was going to explode because of her friend's over spending.

"Unni . . . you didn't have to book the whole place just for us. We can just have breakfast like ordinary people," Iqah uttered.

"I know . . . but I am just protecting everyone's privacy, especially you girls . . . I really don't want any news coming on the internet or newspapers about 3 young girls having breakfast with the famous DBSK. I'm sure you will all be stalked by hundreds

of fans in a matter of days . . . if that happens. Aside from that, I'm also thinking about you boys . . . I don't want any rumors circulating about you guys having breakfast with your . . . dates. I already know how wild Korean and Japanese media people are. So I am just being careful," Ela explained.

"But Unni . . . this is too much. I'm already feeling uncomfortable just thinking of how much trouble you've gone through just to prepare everything for us," Nab said with a low voice.

Ela smiled, then she went to where Nab was sitting. Then she gently took her hand. "Hey . . . don't be like that. What do I always tell you? I'm happy whenever I make you happy . . . You're my baby remember? You're all my babies. My little sisters. I want to do things for you guys. And making all of you happy brings me unexplainable joy. So stop thinking about money . . . Money isn't everything. I've already worked in the music and movie industry for more more than 8 years now. And I've already saved enough to last me a lifetime. Frankly . . . I'm just enjoying my life now. I'm no longer interested in the payments I get in exchange for my songs and stories. I just do it for the sake of having fun, and my passion for writing. That's also the main reason why I decided to write online. I wanted to share my stories with other people . . . with nothing in return. So please . . . stop worrying."

"Oh Unni . . ." Nab uttered.

"Unni . . . I really don't know what to say. But I'm really glad we met you. . . You're such a beautiful person . . . inside and out," Iqah said while trying to control the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Hey! No crying . . ." Ela exclaimed. "I'm going now. I need to fix something," she said with a smile.

**PART 5**

Several minutes later . . .

Daniaa, Iqah and Nab were finally alone with the DBSK boys.

"So . . . I hope you girls won't mind if I ask something," Max started the conversation.

"Hmmm? . . . Oh . . .what do you want to know?" Iqah asked.

"How long have you girls been friends with Ela . . .and how did you meet each other?" Xiah immediately asked.

"We've known each other for more than a year now. We met online . . . because we're all fans of your group. At first, we were just simple online friends. But then as time passed by. . . our friendship grew into something deeper. We became very close with one another . . . just like sisters," Daniaa answered.

"Oh . . . we can easily see the closeness that you girls have with each other. It is sort of similar to our group's closeness with each other," Micky commented.

"So how old is she? Is she . . . she involved with someone?" Jaejoong suddenly asked out of the blue.

Xiah and Micky looked at each other, then they both grinned crazily. Micky suddenly started clapping his hands, as he kept on grinning.

"So our hyung is finally interested in a girl . . . And he even had the courage to ask such a personal question. I salute you . . . Jaejoong . . . I never knew you could be so courageous," Micky said teasingly.

Xiah, U-Know and Max all laughed. They had never seen Jaejoong act so impulsively.

Daniaa, Iqah and Nab exchanged glances with one another. Somehow they still couldn't believe that the famous DBSK boys were right in front of them. Somehow everything was just like a dream.

"Unni . . . is 25 years old. And I don't think she's involved with someone. She never mentioned anyone special in her life . . . especially a man," Nab quickly answered.

Jaejoong smiled. "Thank you . . ." he uttered to Nab.

The other DBSK boys exchanged glances with one another, and then grinned again.

"Why? Do you like our Unni?" Nab asked Jaejoong directly. "You know . . . she's very pretty and very nice too . . ." she added.

Jaejoong's eyes became wide with shock and embarassment.

"Nab . . ." Daniaa tried to warn her.

"Why? What's wrong?" Nab asked innocently.

"You've already said too much dear," Iqah answered.

"Oh! I'm sorry . . . I was being impulsive again. I'm sorry . . ." Nab apologized as she slowly lowered her head in embarassment.

"It's all right. Don't worry about it. Everyone makes mistakes every now and then," U-Know tried to cheer up Nab. Somehow he felt like he didn't want to see her sad.

_"Why am I concerned about her?" _U-Know started to ask himself.

"Don't worry about it, Nab. If you didn't aske that question . . . I would have done it myself," Max said with a smile. He was also trying to make Nab feel better.

"So how old are you Nab?' Micky asked. He wanted to change the conversation.

"I'll be 18 in a few months . . ." Nab answered.

"So you're 17 right now? You're quite young . . ." U-Know uttered enexpectedly.

Xiah and Micky stared at U-Know.

"Quite young for what?" Micky asked.

U-Know looked straight at Micky. He was totally take by surprise with he had asked. He was suddenly placed in a very difficult situation. He was somehow confused on what to say.

"I . . . I don't know . . . I already forgot," he answered. He then looked away and pretended to look at something on the other table beside them.

Micky couldn't control himself any longer. He immediately burst out laughing.

Xiah quickly followed Micky. Somehow they were sharing the same thoughts.

Jaejoong and U-Know both became very red.

"Hey! Why are you guys laughing?" Max asked.

"Oh! My stomach is hurting already," Micky complained.

"Me too," Xiah said as well.

"Would you guys please tell me why you are both laughing," Max begged.

"Well. . . it seems that Jaejoong and U-Know just got hit with cupid's arrow," Micky teased.

"Hmmm . . . Well . . . what's wrong with it? And frankly . . . they're not the only ones. You and Xiah are also on the same boat with them," Max said with a smile.

Xiah and Micky looked at each other, then at Iqah and Daniaa. They quickly lowered their heads and suddenly blushed.

Jaejoong and U-Know couldn't help but smile. They were all hooked with the girls' charms.

"So Daniaa how old are you?" Are you still studying?" Max asked.

"I'm 20 . . . and yes, I am still studying," Daniaa answered.

"Really? What course are you taking?" Max asked again.

"Medicine . . . Both Iqah and I are taking up medicine," Daniaa replied.

"Medicine? Wow! That's really something. So Iqah . . . how old are you?" Max inquired.

"I'm 22. . ." Iqah replied.

"So . . . noona is the oldest among all of you?" Max asked.

The girls nodded.

"Noona is 25 . . . Well hyung, there's always a saying that age doesn't matter especially in love," Max said to Jaejoong as a joke.

Jaejoong looked at the girls in front of them. He was so embarassed.

Their conversation was unexpectedly interrupted when three waiters arrived and started to arrange their breakfast on the table.

"Wow! Everything looks so delicious," Max exclaimed.

The three girls couldn't help but giggle. Everything written online about Max's love for food was really true.

After all the foods were finally placed on the table, one of the waiters suddenly said something.

"Miss Ela said that you can all start having breakfast without her. She also said that she will only make an important phone call, and be with you in a few minutes."

"Okay, thanks . . ." U-Know uttered.

After the waiters have left . . .

"I think it would be appropriate if we wait for Ela before we start our breakfast," U-Know said to the others.

All the girls nodded. They were also going to say the same thing. Somehow they didn't want to eat without their Unni.

Several minutes later . . .

"Why haven't you guys started having breakfast yet?" Ela asked with a frown. "Is something wrong with the food? I can have it all changed . . . What do you want to eat?"

"No . . . nothing's wrong with the food Unni. We just wanted to wait for you. We wanted to wait for you. We wanted to start breakfast with you," Daniaa answered.

"Oh . . . how sweet! Well, thank you for waiting. Now I'm here . . . we can all eat now," Ela said with a smile.

The four girls and the DBSK boys happily ate breakfast while chatting with one another. They totally enjoyed each other's company that they didn't notice how time passed by quickly.

Ji-hoon, the head dancer and choreographer for DBSK's back-up dancers had already arrived.

"Ji-hoon, long time no see," Ela greeted sweetly.

"Hello Ela . . ." Ji-hoon greeted back. "So are you guys finished with your breakfast? We need to go to the studio now."

"Oh okay . . ." Ela uttered. "Daniaa, Iqah, Nab . . . are you girls ready to go?"

"Yes, Unni," Iqah answered.

"We're going to a studio now Unni? Why?" Nab asked.

Ela smiled. The DBSK boys need to practice some news dance moves today . . . and I also need to fulfill some promises I made to Ji-hoon, and to the president of of SM Entertainment."

"Promises? What kind of promises Unni?" Nab asked again.

"Oh . . . you're really too inquisitive baby," Ela sweetly said to Nab.

"Well . . . let's go . . ." Micky said to the other DBSK boys.

**PART 6**

Half an hour passed . . . in the studio . . .

"Oh! This is so exciting! I never imagined I would actually get the chance to see a real recording studio, and they also have rehearsal rooms here . . . right Unni?" Nab exclaimed with joy.

The DBSK boys lightly laughed. They found Nab so adorable and cute with her childish and innocent ways.

"Ela . . . my dancers are really very excited to meet you. I think our practice will be very entertaining . . . and fun," Ji-hoon said to Ela with a bright sparkle in his eyes.

"Well . . . I hope your dancers won't be disappointed with me," Ela replied.

Ji-hoon laughed again. "Disappointed? As if they would even match up to at least half of your talent. Go easy on my dancers okay . . . especially the girls."

"Go easy? Why? Am I going to hang them or something?" Ela jokingly asked.

Ji-hoon laughed. "Aren't you going to change? Don't tell me . . . you're going to dance wearing that dress. My male dancers will surely feast their eyes on you, if you do that."

"Don't worry. . . I'll change in a little while," Ela replied.

"Unni . . . you're going to dance with them?" Nab asked.

"Yes, baby. I'm supposed to teach Ji-hoon's dancers some new dance moves for some of the new DBSK songs," Ela answered.

"Oh! This is so exciting! I'm finally going to see you Unni dance. Then after you're done . . . maybe you can teach me too huh?" Nab said sweetly.

"Sure . . . Iqah, Daniaa . . . I'm going to change. Is it okay if I leave you guys? I'll be gone for only a few minutes," Ela said to her friends.

"Sure Unni . . . don't worry about us," Iqah replied.

Ela nodded and quickly went to a room.

"U-Know, why don't you show the girls our practice hall . . . I'll follow you guys in a little while. I'm going to get the other dancers first," Ji-hoon said.

"Okay . . . Daniaa, Iqah, Nab . . . let's go," U-Know said with a smile.

The girls silently followed the DBSK boys into a room. It was their dance rehearsal room.

"So this is what a rehearsal room looks like in real life," Nab uttered with awe.

U-Know tried to stop himself from laughing. Nab was totally being cute.

"We can all sit in a corner," Xiah said to the girls.

"I'm really excited to see how well noona dances," Max uttered.

"Do you think she's better than our female dancers?" Xiah asked the other DBSK boys.

"Yeah, I think so. We will all see in a little while," Micky replied.

The three girls and the DBSK boys all sat down in a corner of the room. The room had mirrors all sides, so it was really very easy for them to observe everything in the room.

Several minutes passed, Ji-hoon entered the room with all the male and female dancers.

"Ela isn't here yet?" Ji-hoon asked the DBSK boys.

"No . . ." Xiah answered.

"Sorry I took so long," Ela said as she slowly approached Ji-hoon. She had changed into a loose shirt and baggy pants. And she had tied her long black hair into a ponytail.

"Let me introduce you to my dancers first," Ji-hoon said with a smile.

"Okay . . ." Ela uttered.

After the introductions, the dance rehearsal finally started.

"Let's warm up first okay," Ji-hoon said to Ela and several male dancers who were already in the center of the room.

The first song that played was "Mirotic."

_It started sweetly; casually you were attracted to me,_

_Like always, you began to speak to me,_

_It opened all the possibilities, oh_

_What is love? What? Already red ocean,_

_I'm breaking my rules again, you know it's boring?_

_You want me; you're falling for me,_

_You're going crazy for me, you can't escape,_

_I got you, under my skin_

_You want me; you're falling for me,_

_You're going crazy for me, you're my slave_

_I got you, under my skin_

_Your sharp glares which burn into my mind,_

_Your chrome heart, which won't beat if it's not me,_

_It's the path you chose, oh_

_Thousands of crystals which run through my veins,_

_At last, the start of my transformation,_

_Isn't it also love? Oh_

_You want me; you're falling for me,_

_You're going crazy for me, you can't escape,_

_I got you, under my skin_

_You want me; you're falling for me,_

_You're going crazy for me, you're my slave_

_I got you, under my skin_

_With the first kiss, a strong attraction,_

_With the second kiss, your heart which feels like it'll explode_

_Yeah, I got you, you know, you got it!_

_Yeah!_

_Come on! Come on!_

_I got you, under my skin_

_In your dreams, I'm the magician, who controls you,_

_With my spell, you're becoming made again,_

_I got you, under my skin_

_My devil's ride, since there is no other to hide,_

_Why not try to enjoy it?_

_I got you, under my skin_

_You want me; you're falling for me,_

_You're going crazy for me, you can't escape,_

_I got you, under my skin_

_You want me; you're falling for me,_

_You're going crazy for me, you're my slave_

_I got you, under my skin_

Daniaa, Iqah and Nab were totally speechless. They never expected their Unni to be so good at dancing. Even the DBSK boys were impressed with her.

"Unni is such a good dancer. I wish I could dance like that," Nab uttered with admiration.

Daniaa and Iqah just nodded their heads. They were both impressed as well.

"She's really good!" U-Know uttered.

"Not just good in dancing . . . but very hot as well . . ." Micky commented.

Xiah suddenly nudged Micky. "Watch what you're saying . . . someone might get jealous."

Micky grinned. "I'm just saying that she's hot. What's wrong with that?"

"She's really quite captivating. I wish I can dance with her too," Jaejoong unconsciously uttered.

The other DBSK boys lightly laughed.

"Hyung . . . really got hooked," Max teased.

"Not just hooked . . . but captured as well," Micky added with a laugh.

Some of the female dancers suddenly sat down beside the DBSK boys.

"That Ela is quite good isn't she?" one of the female dancers asked the DBSK boys.

The boys just nodded their heads. They were all very busy watching the new moves that Ela was teaching Ji-hoon and the other male dancers.

"No wonder Ji-hoon is quite crazy about her," another one of the girls added.

"What? What do you mean?" U-Know asked suddenly. His attention was quickly caught by what the girl had said.

"You mean . . . you guys don't know?" the girl asked.

"Know what?" Max asked.

The girls laughed. "Well . . . we think Ji-hoon has a crush on her. Before we went here, he had already warned all the male dancers to keep their hands off her. He says she's already taken."

Somehow Jaejoong's heart sank after hearing what the girls said.

"We think those two have something going on. Can't you see they are quite close?" another one of the female dancers said.

"Well . . . she's quite friendly. I don't think their closeness has any meaning," Max said.

"Maybe . . . frankly she's too beautiful and way to sexy to be paired up with Ji-hoon. It would be such a waste. She deserves someone much more cuter," one of the girls said with a giggle.

"God! I envy her. I wish I had a body and a face like that," one of the female dancers said.

"I heard she also sings very well. Beauty and talents all rolled in one. Quite a lucky girl," another dancer commented.

**PART 7**

The second song that played was "Crazy Love."

_Although it wasn't like this usually, a part of my heart feels dead like a robot,_

_I've put her into my heart, I've been hurting so much, she's my number one, though everybody objects her_

_(I don't even know myself) No matter how many times I try to fix my heart, it doesn't work_

_(I know U know I want you) Nobody knows my feelings towards you_

_Dear, don't listen to those nonsense filled stories,_

_I, who trusts you the most in this world, is yelling out to the world_

_No matter what anybody says, you're my crazy love,_

_Though they say I'm crazy, Just can't get enough,_

_I hope you will acknowledge my feelings,_

_Baby, my heart beats for you_

_People usually calcuate, as if it's an item you sell and buy, asking themselves what they want more,_

_At times, I anticipate for a better love, but that's not me_

_(I don't like how myself like this either) No matter how many times I turn my head, it won't work, yo_

_(I know U know I want you) Please accept me, because I can't go on without you_

_Beautiful things aren't eternal,_

_But you're the most special for you'll believe me forever_

_No matter what anybody says, you're my crazy love,_

_Though they say I'm crazy, Just can't get enough,_

_I hope you will acknowledge my feelings,_

_Baby, my heart beats for you_

_Is it a sin to love (to love), I can't stop (can't stop),_

_Even if people can't understand me,_

_I just love you, baby I love you_

_It pains me that I make it hard for you,_

_Even if nobody knows how I feel, if it's you, it's fine_

_No matter what anybody says, you're my crazy love,_

_Though they say I'm crazy, Just can't get enough,_

_I hope you will acknowledge my feelings,_

_One more time_

_No matter what anybody says, you're my crazy love,_

_Though they say I'm crazy, Just can't get enough,_

_I hope you will acknowledge my feelings,_

_Baby, my heart beats for you_

_I know, it's my crazy love for you_

"So that's new dance moves for that song. It's really good," U-Know said.

"Crazy love . . ." Jaejoong uttered. He was still not himself. He was very busy watching Ela's every moves.

"Hyung, are you all right?" Max asked teasingly.

"Yes . . ." Jaejoong replied while staring at Ela.

"Love really comes in the most unexpected places," Micky suddenly voiced out.

"The same quotation applies to all four of you," Max said with a laugh.

Daniaa, Iqah and Nab couldn't help but giggle after hearing what Max had said.

The whole dance rehearsal was finished before lunch time.

Ela was already very tired. She sat down beside her friends, and leaned her head on Iqah's shoulder. "I'm so tired," she uttered with a sigh.

"You should rest Unni," Daniaa said with concern.

Ela smiled. "We will be having lunch in a few minutes. I think they are already preparing

the room where we will be eating."

"You're really a good dancer, Ela. . . A very natural one too," U-Know praised Ela.

"Thank you, U-Know. Hey! We haven't dance yet. How about if we all dance together . . .

while we're waiting for lunch?" Ela said with a smile.

"That would be great!" Max uttered.

The next half hour was filled with laughter and smiles coming from Ela, Daniaa, Iqah, Nab

and the DBSK boys.

"Oh . . . my stomach's so full . . . I think it's going to burst," Max exclaimed.

"It should burst . . . You already ate enough food to feed four people," Micky uttered.

Jaejoong laughed. "Max really liked the food. I think he won't be hungry for about . . ."

then he looked at his watch. " An hour . . ." he continued with a laugh.

Xiah, U-Know and Micky laughed.

"Hey! That's unfair! Stop teasing me . . ." Max cried out.

The other DBSK boys continued to laugh.

"Unni . . . where are we going now?" Nab asked.

"Well . . . I still have something to do," Ela replied.

"Hmmm . . . what?" Nab asked again.

"I still have to do a recording, a sample song," Ela answered.

"A recording of what?" Nab asked curiously.

"The president of SM Entertainment asked me to do another version for the song 'You Are My

Melody' and 'Look At The Sunset' . . . all female versions," Ela replied again.

"What? A female version? How come we never heard anything about it?" Xiah asked quite

surprised.

"I don't know. But the only thing they told me is that a female singer will be singing it in

a concert . . . sort of a special number," Ela answered.

"So we will be hearing you sing as well? I'm so happy," Nab uttered.

Ela nodded. "Yes, then after the recording . . . I will be finally be free. We can then

leave and go wherever you girls want to go," Ela said with a smile.

After hearing what Ela said, the DBSK boys immediately became sad. Somehow they didn't want to part with the girls yet. They were still having so much fun with them. They wanted their time

with the girls to be extended.

**PART 8**

Several minutes passed . . . in the recording room.

Ela immediately played the piano version of "You Are My Melody." While she was playing the

piano, her beautiful voice was also filling up the whole room.

_When I close my eyes, the quiet sounds which are audible,_

_Your feelings, your small thoughts_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry; I couldn't hear you due to the unnecessary sounds of my heart_

_The times of tears is now history, don't worry, because_

_You're my melody; I'll perform you, on & on,_

_You're my song, my life's soundtrack,_

_I love you, for you brighten up my life's stage,_

_I'll continue to sing you, you're my song_

_The times when my pride didn't want to say 'I'm sorry,'_

_My heart was extremely poor,_

_Will you come to me when my spirit is drying up?_

_When I'm about to break down?_

_Even the saddest times have an end just like a song, because_

_It's your love, your love, how you showed me love,_

_You're my rhythm, my life's present,_

_Please become the beautiful dream of my life timelessly,_

_I'll continue to sing you, you're my song_

_The numerous sad love songs,_

_Although they seem to be about us,_

_You're the most special person right now by my side,_

_When you close your eyes, the sounds you hear, your heart, I'll sing them now_

_You're my melody; I'll perform you, on & on,_

_You're my song, my life's soundtrack,_

_I love you, for you brighten up my life's stage,_

_I'll continue to sing you, you're my song_

_It's your love, your love, how you showed me love,_

_You're my rhythm, my life's present,_

_Please become the beautiful dream of my life timelessly,_

_I'll continue to sing you, you're my song_

_It's your love, your love, how you showed me love,_

_You're my rhythm, my life's present,_

_Please become the beautiful dream of my life timelessly,_

_I'll continue to sing you, you're my song_

Jaejoong and the other DBSK boys couldn't help but sigh. They were all captivated with Ela's

wonderful voice.

"Unni sings like an angel," Nab uttered. Somehow she couldn't stop admiring her friend.

"I can listen to her voice . . . over and over again," Iqah added.

"She's so talented," Daniaa uttered.

"So this is the reason why she has been sought after by many record companies. She's totally amazing," U-Know said with admiration in his eyes.

"Yes, she's such an amazing girl. She can dance and sing very well. She would really make it big as a recording star . . . Why do you think she just contents herself behind the limelight?" Xiah asked the others.

"Many people have different opinions about different things . . . Maybe she finds being an artist somewhat unnatural or she just doesn't want popularity," Micky answered.

"She's such a talented person . . . I haven't met anyone like her," Jaejoong uttered as if in a trance.

The other DBSK boys all laughed after seeing Jaejoong's facial reaction.

"Jaejoong . . . is in love . . . We should announce it to the world," Micky said jokingly.

"Our pretty boy has finally fallen in love . . . that would be a big news," Xiah said with a laugh.

"Hyung . . . get yourself together. . . You're already drooling," Max said jokingly.

Jaejoong looked at Max with hurt look in his eyes. Max then just smiled at him sweetly, as if saying he was sorry.

"I think our hyung is really in love," Max said as a tease again.

Micky and Xiah smiled and then laughed. "Stop making fun of him, Max . . . or else we might end up having no meals for a month."

Max worriedly looked at Jaejoong." Hyung . . . I was just joking, you know that don't you? Don't get mad okay?"

U-Know let out a sigh. "Oh Max! You and your food. . ."

Micky and Xiah laughed.

"Max would certainly go crazy if Jaejoong doesn't cook for even one day," Micky said as a joke.

"Imagine life without hyung's cooking . . . . Oh, quite gloomy!" Xiah uttered.

Nab, Daniaa and Iqah laughed at the funny reactions that the DBSK boys were displaying. They were very much amused with the way the boys kept on playing jokes with one another.

**PART 9**

After the first song, Ela then sang "Look At The Sunset."

_After the after glow sets,_

_I'm going towards you,_

_Following the lights which turn on one by one_

_I'll embrace you,_

_Before the cold wind makes your shoulders flinch_

_I love you,_

_The foolish you,_

_You're so precious to me_

_As much as the sun that rises above you,_

_I'll keep you safe as much as you've waited for me, with this glaring heart,_

_All the dreams I've prayed for,_

_They're going towards you with my sincere scent_

_I hope that my wishes of smiling next to you every new morning,_

_Will be able to come true_

_I'll wait for you,_

_I'll never let go of your hands,_

_Even if it's only tears,_

_I'll wipe them away for you_

_Although we are not able to see the end,_

_No matter how bumpy our road is,_

_I'll promise you, please be mine_

_As much as the sun that rises above you,_

_I'll keep you safe as much as you've waited for me, with this glaring heart,_

_All the dreams I've prayed for,_

_They're going towards you with my sincere scent,_

_More than the air I breathe,_

_'I love you' 'You're the only one',_

_I want to yell those words out into the sky_

_I love you, my heart which feels like bursting is calling out to you_

_No matter how many times they find us,_

_No matter if we can't breathe,_

_Like those invisible flower-like smiles,_

_Which shine just like the stars,_

_I'll keep you safe beautifully_

_As much as the sun that rises above you,_

_I'll keep you safe as much as you've waited for me, with this glaring heart,_

_I love you, I love you,_

_You're the most beautiful in this world,_

_This dream-like heart,_

_More than the air I breathe_

"I never thought I would meet a girl that can totally make me cry with her singing," Xiah

said with tears formed in his eyes.

"She sings with so much emotion . . . that it really touches your heart once you listen to

her," U-Know commented.

"Such an extraordinary girl . . . Jaejoong . . . don't you dare let her go. Don't let her

escape okay?" Micky said as he patted Jaejoong's shoulder.

Jaejoong looked at Micky, then at Ela. "I won't . . ." he quickly uttered.

Iqah, Daniaa and Nab glanced at each other. Somehow they were all very happy for their Unni.

They knew she was totally in love with Jaejoong. And it seems Jaejoong had fallen for her as well.

It was finally time for Ela and her friends to leave.

"Thank you for spending the whole day with us. I am really grateful," Ela said to the DBSK

boys.

"No . . . we are the ones who should be grateful," U-Know uttered.

"Well we should be going," Ela said with a sweet smile. "Come on girls," she said to her

friends.

Xiah quickly pushed Jaejoong in front of Ela.

"Uhmmm . . . Ela . . . would you like to have dinner with me?" Jaejoong bravely asked with a

trembling voice.

Ela looked deep into Jaejoong's eyes. Somehow she could feel her heart beating very fast.

But she just brushed aside what she was feeling.

"Dinner? Aren't you guys busy? I know I've already taken up so much of your time. I don't

want to cause anymore inconveniences. Thank you for the invitation. But I'm sorry . . . I have to

decline," she said as sh looked away from Jaejoong. She didn't want to see the hurt look in his

eyes.

"Oh Unni . . . why?" Nab suddenly asked out loud. She couldn't understand why her friend

rejected Jaejoong's invitation.

Xiah, U-Know, Max and Micky were totally surprised by Ela's action. They never expected that

she would actually reject Jaejoong.

Jaejoong felt like he wanted to ran away and hide. He couldn't understand what he was

feeling. It was the first time for him to have the courage to ask a girl out . . . and it turns out

. . . his first time would result to being rejected.

Ela couldn't help herself. She gave Jaejoong a quick glance before saying goodbye to the

other DBSK boys. She saw the hurt and sadness on Jaejoong's face. And somehow this also brought pain to her heart.

"Bye . . . Xiah, U-Know, Max. Micky. It's been nice meeting all of you. I hope we can meet

again," Ela uttered quickly.

"Uhmmm . . . Bye," Max uttered. He wanted to say something but he knew it wasn't

appropriate. So he just kept silent.

"Bye . . ." the other boys uttered sadly.

"Bye . . . U-Know," Nab said with a sad smile. Somehow she didn't want to leave. She wanted

to just stay by his side.

"Bye Nab," U-Know replied with a low voice. He didn't want her to leave without any

assurance of seeing her again.

"How long will you girls be staying in Japan?" Xiah suddenly asked.

"Well . . . we will only be here for five days," Iqah answered.

"Five days?" Xiah asked in disbelief. His mind was already spinning. How could he court Iqah

in such a short time, he asked himself.

"Can't you stay for a few more days?" Micky asked Daniaa. Just like Xiah, he was also

thinking that wouldn't be able to formally ask Daniaa out in such a short time.

"I'm sorry . . . but we have to return to our countries immediately. Iqah will return to

Ireland, I will go back to Malaysia, Nab will return to Brunei and Unni will return to the

Philippines," Daniaa answered.

Micky, Jaejoong, U-Know and Xiah were all suddenly worried. They didn't want the girls to

just slip away from them. They had already met thousands of girls . . . but this was the first time

that their hearts had totally fallen. Somehow they didn't want the chance to just pass by. They

didn't want to regret later in the end. They knew they needed to do something.

**PART 10**

Ela and her friends quietly went back to their hotel. They were all very much confused with

the mixed emotions they were having.

As soon as they entered the hotel room . . . .

"Unni . . . why didn't you accept Jaejoong's invitation? Oh! I can't understand you," Nab

exclaimed with frustration.

"Nab's right Unni. Why did you reject Jaejoong? It was your chance to have a special date

with him. We all know you like him. So why?" Iqah asked with confusion on her face.

Ela sat down on the long sofa in the living room. She was feeling very tired, and both her

mind and her heart were fighting. She slowly leaned back on the sofa and closed her eyes. She knew

she did the right thing, but her heart was objecting.

"Unni . . . what's wrong? Are you all right?" Daniaa asked worriedly as she sat down beside

her. Nab and Iqah also sat down and looked at Ela.

"Unni . . . " Nab uttered.

Ela opened her eyes and looked at her friends. She then smiled bitterly. "You guys want to

know why I didn't accept his invitation?" she gently asked.

The three girls nodded their heads and patiently waited for their friend's answer.

Ela sighed deeply. "Jaejoong is just a dream for me . . . There are too many differences

that sets us apart. He's a famous singer . . . and I'm just an unknown writer. And aside from that .

. . the biggest problem is he's only 22. While I'm 25 . . .soon to be 26 in a few months. It would

be too embarrassing for both of us, if we became involved with one other . . ." Ela tried to explain.

"But Unni . . . age doesn't matter when it comes to love," Nab uttered.

"Nab, you're really still very young," Ela said as she slowly smiled bitterly. "Age does

matter, Nab. And frankly, sometimes it also depends on the situation. If the guy is the one who is

older than the girl, then it doesn't really matter at all. But it's quite different when the woman

is the one who is older . . . Some people find it to be unacceptable . . . especially if the woman's

age gap with the man is more than two years."

"Oh . . . Unni, so that's the real reason why you didn't want to go out with him? I feel so

sad. We all know that you like him very much. Why do you have to control your feelings just because

of your age and what others might say? Don't you want to give yourself a chance to be happy?" Iqah

spoke seriously.

Ela shook her head. "I know it would be too complicated . . . I don't want him to get into

trouble. And I know the president of SM Entertainment will immediately react once he learns that

Jaejoong and I went out on a date. The DBSK boys are very popular now. A single scandal would surely

damage their careers. So I just decided to leave him alone . . . for his own sake."

Nab, Iqah and Daniaa sadly looked at each other. They knew their friend had a valid reason.

But they still couldn't accept the fact that she was giving up her chance to be happy.

"I hope you know what you're doing Ela Unni. True happiness only comes once in a lifetime.

If you let it go now . . . it may never come again. And besides . . . you may never know . . .

Jaejoong might really be the one for you. And you're just going to let him pass you by," Daniaa

said.

"Thank you guys for all your concern. But I've already decided, I don't want to get involved

with him. It would only complicate . . . both our lives," Ela uttered.

"Oh Unni! No matter what you decide . . . always remember we love you and we are always here

for you," Nab said as she lovingly embraced Ela.

While Nab was hugging Ela. Iqah and Daniaa sadly stared at each other. They knew their

friend was making a big mistake. And somehow they didn't want her to regret in the end.

"I wish I am really doing the right thing . . . ." Ela said in her mind as she stared at her

friends.

**PART 11**

It was already four in the morning . . .

Ela had already tossed and turned in her bed for more than thirty times. She suddenly

sighed. No matter how hard she tried, she still couldn't sleep. She carefully got out of bed, and

quietly changed her night gown into a short evening dress.

"Unni . . . where are you going?" Iqah asked while keeping her voice down. She didn't want

to wake up Nab and Daniaa.

"I can't sleep. I'll just go downstairs and grab a drink . . ." Ela replied.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Iqah asked.

"No, It's okay. Just go back to sleep. I won't stay out too long anyway. Just rest," Ela

said with a smile.

"Unni . . . something's bothering you . . .I can tell. Do you want to talk about it?" IWah

asked with concern.

Ela smiled. "Don't worry about me. I'll be all right. A little drink will surely clear up my

head."

Iqah stared at Ela. She wanted to say something, but she just decided to keep it to herself.

"Go back to sleep Iqah," Ela said again.

"Be careful, Okay . . . Unni. Are you sure you would be okay . . . alone?" Iqah asked again

as if really making sure.

"I'll go now," Ela said as she carefully left the room.

Iqah just silently watched as her friend left. She knew exactly what was bothering her

friend. She wanted to help her. But she also knew that Ela was the only one who could actually

decide and solve her own problem. She knew she needed some time alone to think.

Iqah closed her eyes. She silently prayed that her Unni will find the answer to her problem.

Ela went down to the bar downstairs. She needed a drink. She needed to drown out all her

problems . . . her fears and doubts.

As she silently sat down near the bar . . . drinking a glass of red wine.

"Can I join you?" a man's voice suddenly asked.

Ela slowly lifted her gaze, and was surprised to see who was standing in front of her.

"Jaejoong? What are you doing here?"

Jaejoong smiled. "We suddenly decided to stay here for a few days. We already told our

manager about it, and he easily agreed. He was even the one who booked the room for us."

Ela looked at her glass, while trying to control her emotions. "Why? Why are you guys

staying here?"

Jaejoong slowly sat down beside Ela. He then ordered a glass of wine for himself.

"Aren't you guys busy? Why are you suddenly taking a break all of a sudden?" Ela asked after

taking a sip from her glass.

Jaejoong took all the content of his drink in one shot. Then he ordered for another one.

Somehow he wanted to make himself drunk so he could have the courage to express all the things he

wanted to say.

"I never thought you were such a heavy drinker," Ela commented as she watched Jaejoong hold

on to the newly refilled glass of wine.

"I don't really drink that much . . . It totally depends on the situation," Jaejoong

uttered.

Ela smiled. "Really? Can I ask why are you drinking now? What kind of a situation are you in

. . . that you suddenly want to drink?"

Jaejoong took a deep breath. He was trying to build up all his courage to answer Ela's

questions.

"Why am I drinking? Frankly . . . the reason is you," he suddenly answered.

Ela suddenly looked at Jaejoong, and their eyes instantly met. She felt an instant

connection . . . an explainable feeling that was surging through her entire body. She quickly looked

back at the glass in front of her. She totally disliked the fact that she couldn't control the

emotions whenever she was around Jaejoong. Even her own emotions were now betraying her.

"You're kidding right? How could I possibly be the reason for your drinking?" she asked.

Jaejoong took a deep breath again. "I'm drinking because . . . I want to have the courage to

tell you how I truly feel about you. I've never been good at courting . . . especially when I've

only met the girl once. I know it's quite crazy and unbelievable . . . but I think . . . I think

I've fallen in love with you," Jaejoong bravely uttered.

"Fallen in love? How can you possibly say that you've fallen in love with me . . . When you

just met me a few hours ago? I'm sorry . . . but I really can't believe what you're saying," Ela

said as she quickly drank all the remaining contents of her glass.

"Don't you believe in love at first sight?" Jaejoong asked weakly.

"No . . . I don't," Ela immediately replied.

Jaejoong felt his heart was slowly being torn out of his body.

"Why are you being so cruel to me?" Jaejoong asked.

Ela lightly laughed. "cruel? I'm not being cruel. I'm just being realistic. Don't you find it weird that you're actually trying to persuade an older woman to have a date with you?"

Jaejoong seriously stared at Ela. "Is that the problem? You're rejecting me because I'm younger than you?"

Ela took a deep breath. Somehow she couldn't lie anymore. She wanted to at least be true to the real reason why she couldn't accept him.

"Yes . . ." she said with a low voice, as she continued to keep her eyes on the glass that she was holding. She didn't want to look at Jaejoong. She was afraid that he would be able to read what was running through her mind, if she looked at him.

Jaejoong gently touched Ela's hand that was holding the wine glass.

Surprised, she then stared at him. "Why are you doing this?" she weakly asked.

Jaejoong then took Ela's hand away from the glass she was holding, and tightly held it. "I'm doing this because I like you . . . I want you," he answered bravely.

Ela's heart started to pound very hard. "Please . . . let's just stop this. . . before it complicates both our lives," she said while staring deep into his eyes.

"Please . . . give me a chance to prove myself to you. Please don't make our age a big reason for us to deny our feelings. I can see it in your eyes that you feel something for me too. Please let me have a chance to love you," Jaejoong uttered lovingly.

Ela felt like she couldn't breathe. Her mind and her heart were both fighting on what was right and what was wrong.

She then gazed at Jaejoong's hand as it tightly held her hand. She felt the warmth emanating from his hand. It was somehow compforting her. She also felt like their hands were perfectly fitted for one another.

"Let's pretend . . ." she suddenly said as she looked at Jaejoong's face.

"Pretend? What do you mean?" he asked, quite confused.

"Let's pretend . . . even just for a few hours . . . Let's forget our age, our social status, our differences. Let's pretend . . . to be lovers. . . Let's see where our hearts will lead us," she boldly said.

A sweet smile suddenly appeared on Jaejoong's lips. He then nodded. "Yes, let's pretend. I will gladly pretend . . . even if it takes forever . . . just as long as I can have you near me."

Ela smiled. "For the next few hours . . . I'm yours and you're mine. Let's make new and wonderful memories that will last us a lifetime."

**PART 12**

Jaejoong and Ela spent the following hours going from one place to another. They went to a clb, ate at a sidewalk stand, and strolled along an open market. Lastly when it was almost for the sun to rise . . . they just sat down on a bench in a park and waited . . .

"Jae . . ." Ela uttered as she slowly laid down her head on his shoulder.

Jaejoong tightened his hold on Ela's hand. Somehow he felt like he never wanted to let go. During the short time they spent together, he had already realiZed the truth . . . he had really fallen in love with her. He knew he could never learn to forget her . . . let alone . . . live without her.

"Ela . . . please stay with me . . . I love you," Jaejoong uttered as his heart started to pound again.

"Our special time together is finally over . . . We have to go back to reality now baby . . . I really wish we didn't have to do this . . ." Ela said as tears slowly ran down her face. It was breaking her heart just thinking that she wouldn't be able to hold hands with Jaejoong again . . . or she wouldn't be near him again.

"Our time doesn't have to end. We can continue this . . . We can still be together, if we wanted to. No one can stop us . . . especially since we love each other," Jaejoong uttered.

"The question is . . . do we really love each other? Maybe . . . we're just being carried away by our own assumptions that we're in love . . ." Ela said bitterly.

"No! What I feel for you is real. I love you . . . From the moment I saw you, I already felt a strange sensation I can't quite explain. If this isn't love . . . then what is it?" Jaejoong said.

Ela tried to control her emotions. Her heart was telling her to just set aside all her fear and just love him freely.

"If we continue any further . . . a lot of things will change . . . a lot of people will be affected. So please, let's just end it now. You have already gone through so much just to reach your status now. If we continue with our madness, your career will greatly suffer . . . not only your career, but your whole group. You have to let me go, Jaejoong. It is for your own good," Ela softly spoke.

"No! Please . . . I . . . I love you," Jaejoong voiced out as he suddenly drew Ela into his arms.

"Jaejoong . . ." she uttered as she willingly returned his embrace.

He then slowly lowered his head and carefully kissed her.

Ela felt her world had started revolving the moment their lips met. She knew . . . she was also in love with him. But she needed to be strong . . . for both of them. She needed to stand by her decision. She told herself that she can't be persuaded by a single kiss.

As they both lovingly kissed each other, she felt like she was being drowned in a pool of mixed emotions. She loved him . . . and yet she needed to leave him. She was scared, sad, angry and feeling extreme regret.

As for Jaejoong, he knew he needed to fight for her. He was willing to do anything just to have her. He had never felt such a strong emotion for someone before. And this was certainly the first time that he was willing to sacrifice his career as a singer for someone.

Ela finally ended their kiss, as she suddenly pulled away from Jaejoong. She had gathered all her strength and emotions just to be able to stop herself from wanting to kiss him endlessly.

"Ela . . ." Jaejoong uttered with confusion in his eyes.

"It's time to go back, Jaejoong," Ela uttered as she stood up.

"Please stay with me," Jaejoong begged.

Ela looked at the sad expression on Jaejoong's face. It was breaking her heart seeing him this way.

"I'm sorry Jaejoong. Please take care of yourself . . . I . . . I love you . . . goodbye," Ela uttered as tears slowly ran down her face again. She then quickly turned around and started to walk away from him.

Jaejoong stood up and ran after Ela. He then grabbed her arm to stop her. "I can't let you go, Ela. . . I don't care about the consequences. I love you. Can't you understand me? I don't want to lose you."

Ela smiled bitterly. "There's nothing you can do. I can't be with you. And no matter what you do. . . I can never belong to you."

She released herself from Jaejoong's hold, and hurriedly ran away from him. She didn't want to see him anymore. It was already killing her just telling him that they can't be together. She knew if she stayed any longer, her mind might suddenly start changing.

On her way back to the hotel, Ela continuously cried. She was trying to convince herself that she had done the right thing. But her heart just kept on calling for Jaejoong. It was telling her to return to him and give him a chance. She knew if she followed her heart, it would be complete madness.

Ela knew she needed to do something before she totally lost her self-control. She took out her phone and started to dial a number . . . .

**PART 13**

"What? Unni . . . why are leaving already? Why the sudden change of plans? You said that we will be going to different places today. How come we're suddenly going to Thailand?" Nab complained.

"I'm sorry, Nab. But I really need to do this. Please don't ask why," Ela said with a low voice.

"Unni, what's wrong? You can tell us. We all know that you have a problem," Iqah said with concern.

Ela tried to smile, but somehow sadness still filled her eyes. "I'm sorry . . . Let's just say that I need to get away before I lose my sanity."

Daniaa shook her head in dismay. "Unni, you're running away from Jaejoong, is that it?"

Ela stared at Daniaa. "Maybe yes . . . maybe no. Frankly I don't know."

"You like Jaejoong, Unni. Just admit it. You don't need to hide what you're feeling because of your age. It's total nonsense," Nab voiced out her opinion.

"Just try to pack all your things now. It's only 10am. . . We will be leaving before 11pm tonight. All of you still have a lot of time to prepare your things. Once we arrive in Thailand, we can then continue our vacation there," Ela said.

"Unni . . ." Nab uttered. Somehow she wanted to disagree with her friend's decision to just leave.

"I'm going out. I need to do a lot of things before we go. I don't think I will be able to join you girls for lunch . . . and snack too. But I will try to return before dinner," Ela said.

"Unni . . . aren't you going to arrange your things and your bags?" Daniaa asked.

"My things are already arranged," Ela simply answered.

"Oh, so you've really planned and arranged everything huh?" Nab asked with disappointment.

"I'm sorry, baby. I promise I will make it up to you . . . to all of you," Ela said.

"It's all right, Unni. We understand. Don't worry. We will be ready to go when you return," Iqah uttered with a smile.

"Thank you," Ela uttered with a fake smile. Her heart was very heavy that she felt like she just wanted to lock herself up in a room and cry all day long.

An hour later . . . .

Nab, Daniaa and Iqah were already having lunch in the restaurant that they ate before.

"What do we do now?" Nab asked as she just stared at the food in front of her.

"There's nothing we can do, Nab. We have to follow Unni. She wants to leave already . . . So there's no discussion about it . . . We're leaving," Daniaa tried to reason with Nab.

"No . . . what I mean is . . . are we really going to let Ela Unni just ran away? She likes Jaejoong and I think Jaejoong likes her too. So why don't they give each other a chance? I mean it's too sad if they don't end up together . . . just because Unni is older than Jaejoong," Nab tried to explain what was on her mind.

"Nab, I wish things could be so simple. But not everything can be so simple like the way you imagine it to be. As you age . . . you will soon understand what I mean," Iqah said seriously.

"Oh, why are older girls too complicated? Am I going to be just like to you guys?" Nab asked curiously.

"Yes," Daniaa uttered with a smile.

"Oh, then maybe I will just stay seventeen forever. At least, I can act and think straight based on my own opinions and decisions. I don't want to grow old anymore," Nab exclaimed as she touched her forehead as if she was having a headache.

"Finish your food Nab. We still need to prepare our things. We're still leaving . . . no matter how you complain," Daniaa uttered with a smile again.

"Who's leaving?" a voice suddenly asked.

The three girls suddenly looked at the direction where the voice came from. Standing in front of them were the DBSK boys.

"So who is leaving?" Max asked again.

"We are," Nab replied sadly.

"What?" U-Know asked as his heart started beating very fast.

"All of us are leaving tonight," Iqah sadly said as she stared at Xiah.

Xiah, on the other hand, felt like he wanted to just take Iqah away and lock her up in a room so she couldn't leave him.

"Would you guys like to join us for lunch? I guess this will be the last time we will be seeing each other. . . might as well . . . enjoy it," Daniaa spoke with sadness in her voice.

Micky felt his heart was slowly being pricked with millions of needles. He couldn't accept the fact that he wasn't going to see Daniaa ever again.

"Ela is really leaving?" Jaejoong asked as if unable to believe what he just heard.

"Unni is the one who decided to leave . . . in the first place. She just told us about her decision and plan this morning," Nab answered.

Max stared at his friends' reactions. "Let's all sit down first. Maybe we can think of a solution for this problem," he calmly suggested.

The DBSK boys sat down in front of the three girls.

"You can't leave," Micky suddenly exclaimed. "I mean . . . not yet."

"We can't really do anything about it. We have tried convincing Ela Unni to stay and finish our entire vacation here . . . but she had already decided and planned everything out. We will be leaving before 11pm tonight," Daniaa said as she looked at Micky.

"Where will you go?" Jaejoong asked.

"Unni said that we will be going to Thailand," Nab replied.

"Jaejoong, do something. Make Ela stay," Xiah said to his friend.

Jaejoong lowered his head. "I already tried to make her stay . . . but she just wouldn't listen to me."

"Tell her how you feel about her . . . convince her," Micky advised.

Jaejoong shook his head. "Already did that . . . I already told her that I loved her . . . And we even spent time together . . . But she still won't change her decision. She said that we're too different from each other."

"The two of you spent time together? When?" Max asked curiously.

"Ela Unni went out at around 2am today. Was she any chance . . . with you?" Iqah asked.

Jaejoong nodded. "Yes, I found her in the bar. We talked and . . .then she decided to make believe."

"Make-believe? What do you mean?" U-Know asked.

"She asked me . . . if we could pretend to . . . to be lovers . . . even for a short while . . . until morning came," Jaejoong answered.

The three girls gasped with shock.

"Unni . . . did that? She really does like you . . . But how come she still wants to leave?" Nab asked as if quite confused.

"Jaejoong, think of a way. You can't possibly just let her go. All of us can see that you really like her . . . So you should try to fight for her," Micky said.

"But what should I do?" Jaejoong asked.

"I know . . . Uhmm . . . can you girls help us?" Max asked the three girls.

"Sure, anything for Unni," Nab immediately replied.

"Yes, how can we help," Iqah asked.

"Do you think we can borrow the key to your room?" Max asked.

"Here . . ." Daniaa said as she quickly handed the key to Max.

"What are you planning Max? Why do you need the key to their room?" Xiah asked curiously.

"Don't worry . . . I have the perfect plan," Max uttered with a smile.

**PART 14**

"What do you think about Max's plan?" Daniaa asked Micky.

"Frankly I don't know what to say. This is the first time that Max actually came up with a fantastic idea that doesn't concern food," Micky answered with a light laugh. He then continued to concentrate on his driving.

"Where are we going anyway?" Daniaa asked again.

Micky smiled. "It's a surprise. We're supposed to leave Jaejoong and Ela alone until 9pm right? So we're going to spend our time doing something special."

Daniaa's heart suddenly stopped for a moment. "Something special? What do you mean?" she asked nervously.

Micky gave Daniaa a quick look. "I'm going to take you to a very special place," he uttered slowly.

Daniaa just kept silent. Even though she was afraid, she still couldn't stop herself from feeling excited. Somehow she was feeling very eager to know what Micky had prepared for her.

Several minutes later . . . Micky slowly parked his car in front of an establishment.

Daniaa let out a sigh of relief. They were parking in front of a restaurant.

"So this is your surprise?" she asked.

"Yes, this is the place . . . but the surprise is inside . . ." he answered sweetly.

Daniaa's heart started to beat wildly. She couldn't believe what was happening. She was actually sitting beside Micky . . . the man of his dreams.

Micky quickly got out of the car, and opened the door for Daniaa. "Be careful," he uttered as he helped her out of the car.

As they slowly entered the restaurant, different lights started to turn on . . . one by one.

Daniaa gasped in total shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

The whole restaurant was filled with different kinds of flowers.

"Oh my! This is so beautiful," she exclaimed.

"I wanted to give you flowers . . . but I didn't know what kind of flowers you liked. So I just decided to have assorted flowers here . . ." He then gently took Daniaa's hand and led her to the main dining hall. There . . . they found a table in the middle of the room . . . a table beautifully arranged with flowers and candles . . . then near it was a piano.

Micky carefully assisted Daniaa as they both sat down.

"Micky, I . . . I really don't know what to say. This is so . . . unexpected," she uttered as she tried to control her emotions. She didn't want to look so excited or emotional in Micky's eyes.

"I'm sorry, if this is the best thing I could do for you. If I had more time . . . I could have prepared something much more special," he tried to explain.

Daniaa was deeply touched with what Micky had done. She shook her head, as tears slowly flowed down from her eyes. "No, this is already very special. I . . . I will always remember this special time with you. Thank you . . . for being so nice to me."

Micky smiled sweetly. "I'm glad you liked it. Let's eat first before . . . I give you my second and third surprise."

"What? Second and third surprise? You mean there are more?" she asked, quite surprised.

Micky lightly laughed, as he nodded his head. "You know, you're so cute with your shocked reaction."

Daniaa blushed. "Please stop with your sweet talks. You're making me nervous and uneasy."

Micky stared at Daniaa. "I'm sorry, if I'm making you feel uneasy. Frankly I just can't help myself. Let's eat . . ." he said as he tried to change the topic of their conversation.

He then gently poured wine into Daniaa's glass, followed by his own glass. They ate in total silence. Both of them were feeling very nervous, and somehow they both didn't know what to say to each other.

While eating, both of them just gave each other quick glances. They both felt very awkward with starting the conversation. So they just tried to make themselves contented with quick glances, sweet smiles and sweet gestures.

Their meal passed quickly . . .

Micky sighed. He knew he needed yo gather all his strength and courage, if he really wanted to be successful with his plans. There was no room for mistakes and especially shyness in his plans.

Daniaa's heart started to beat very fast, as soon as she felt Micky seriously staring at her. "Why? Do I have something on my face?" she started to ask as a joke. somehow she wanted to break the tensed atmosphere between them.

Micky smiled. Daniaa's heart immediately melted after seeing his captivating smile.

"No, it's just that I can't believe that you're here . . . with me," he answered.

Daniaa suddenly blushed again. "Oh . . ."

"Now . . . for my second surprise," he announced as he stood up and went to the piano.

Daniaa felt like she was in heaven. She couldn't believe the things that were happening to her.

Micky gave Daniaa a sweet and mesmerizing smile, before he started to play a very familiar song . . ."Kiss Shita Mama Sayonara"

The sound of the piano echoed throughout the entire place. Daniaa felt like she was slowly being transported into another world . . . a world where she and Micky were the only one who exist.

Micky continued to play other songs for Daniaa. He wanted to serenade her and express all his emotions through his songs. He wanted to make her feel that his love for her was real.

Daniaa watched and listened, as Micky played the piano. She felt like her heart was going to explode any minute because of the happiness she was feeling. She had never imagined even in her wildest dreams that she would actually have the chance to meet the DBSK boys. . . especially Micky.

And now as she silently looked at him, her heart was beating very fast. Everything was like a fantasy, a wonderful fantasy that suddenly came to life.

Slowly Micky ended the song he was playing, then he stood up and went to where Daniaa was sitting.

"Micky . . ." Daniaa uttered.

He suddenly knelt down in front of her and took her hand. He then carefully placed a bracelet around it.

"Micky, what's the meaning of this? Why are you giving me this?" Daniaa asked with a trembling voice.

Micky smiled as he looked deep into Daniaa's eyes. "Before I answer your questions, I want you to read what is engraved on the your bracelet first."

With quivering hands, Daniaa carefully examined the bracelet that he gave her. And her heart suddenly skipped a beat after she read what was written on the bracelet.

"Micky and Daniaa forever," she slowly uttered.

Micky smiled as he held Daniaa's hand. "I don't know if you would actually believe all the things that I'm going to say. But please listen to me first . . . before you make your decision."

Daniaa slowly nodded her head, as she tried to control the wild beating of her heart.

"I know we have only known each other for a very short time . . . But the very first time I laid my eyes on you, I already knew that there was something different about you. I admit I already had several girlfriends before. But you're the very first girl that actually caught my heart at first sight. I've never felt like this with any other girl before. And after I learned that your were going back to your country, I felt like I was going crazy. I can't let you go. I don't want you to go . . . without telling you what I feel for you first. And I want to know . . . if by chance . . . you might feel the same way for me too. I love you . . . From the moment I laid my eyes on you, my heart already belonged to you. Do you . . . do you feel the same way too?" Micky confessed nervously.

Daniaa was totally stunned. She didn't know what to say or how to react. She didn't know, if it was proper for her to answer his question. She still valued the teachings she grew up with.

Micky saw the confusion in Daniaa's eyes. His heart immediately sank after thinking that she didn't care for him.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to force yourself to like me, if you really don't. At least, I tried to tell you how I really feel," he uttered as he tried to hide the pain in his eyes by lowering his head.

Daniaa's heart suddenly ached after seeing the sad expression on Micky's face. She quickly decided to just brush aside all her fears and be true to herself.

"Micky . . . I . . . I like you too . . . I just don't think it was proper for me to say it . . . since I am a girl and we just met," Daniaa tried to explain.

Micky quickly stared at Daniaa with happiness written all over his face.

"You like me too?" he asked as if unable to believe what he heard.

Daniaa nodded, then smiled.

"Yes!" Micky shouted with joy. "Then . . . does this mean . . . officially . . . you're my girlfriend already?" he asked again nervously.

Daniaa laughed. She couldn't help but think that Micky was so cute whenever he was nervous.

"Yes," she replied with a sweet smile.

A wide and happy smile immediately appeared on Micky's face. He then lovingly embraced Daniaa.

"I love you . . . I promise I will make you happy," he uttered as he slowly searched for Daniaa's lips.

Their worlds started spinning as they lovingly kissed each other. Daniaa felt like she was going to faint any minute because of extreme happiness. She never imagined that she would actually be loved by the man of his dreams.

As for Micky, his heart and soul were somehow rejoicing. He had never felt so happy in his life. He knew Daniaa was the girl that was destined for him. And he had already promised himself that he was never going to let her go, no matter what happened.

Both Daniaa and Micky's hearts were filled with love and contentment. And silently they prayed that their love will last forever.

**PART 15**

"What are you thinking?" Xiah asked.

Iqah stared at him, and quickly her heart started to pound.

"I was thinking about Nab," she replied.

"Don't worry about her. U-Know will surely take good care of her. . .Or are you worried that U-Know is actually with her?" Xiah asked curiously.

Iqah lightly laughed. "Frankly I know your friend will take good care of Nab. What I'm worried about is . . . if he will be able to handle her. She's young and very impulsive. Your friend will surely have a hard time controlling her. I'm afraid he will have a headache after being with her for maybe an hour or so," Iqah explained.

Xiah laughed as he continued to drive the car. "Don't worry. U-Know is already used to having headaches all the time. Our group has been together for years remember?"

Iqah suddenly laughed. "Yes, I know. So are you saying that you guys have already caused him more headaches than I could ever imagine?"

"Yes," Xiah replied with a laugh.

"So where are we going? Why couldn't we stay with the others?" she asked.

Xiah gave her a meaningful look. "Are you afraid to be with me?"

"No, it's not like that. It's just that . . . Oh! Never mind. Please just forget what I said," Iqah tried to say. She was totally lost and somehow she couldn't find the right words to say.

Xiah suddenly smiled. "Don't worry. You will surely like the place where we are going."

Iqah felt like her heart was racing. She was very nervous. She couldn't help but think about what other people would say once news about her and Xiah broke out.

"Aren't you scared?" she suddenly asked.

Xiah gave Iqah a quick glance. "Scared of what?" he asked curiously.

"Aren't you scared about us being seen together? Your fans will surely react once they see you with an ordinary girl like me," Iqah answered.

Xiah suddenly stopped the car he was driving on the side of the road.

"Iqah . . . even though I am a singer, I am still human. I still know how to love and I surely have the right to love anyone I like. I'm not afraid of what others might say. Right now, I'm more afraid of what you might say," he confessed.

Iqah stared deep into his eyes, and there she easily saw sincerity.

Xiah smiled. "We will have plenty of time to talk once we arrive at our destination."

Iqah nodded her head. She suddenly became excited and curious as to where they were heading.

Minutes passed . . . Xiah slowly parked in front of a large house.

"A house? Why are we here?" Iqah asked.

"You'll see . . ." Xiah replied. He gently took Iqah's hand and led her into the house. Then they went straight to the wide and open garden.

As soon as they stepped into the garden, Iqah felt like she was in a dream land. The garden was so beautiful and captivating that she just kept on sighing in complete admiration for the beauty she was seeing.

"Let's walk," Xiah uttered sweetly, as he carefully took her hand.

Iqah's heart started to pound very hard.

As they both walked, their hearts were continuously pounding so hard that they were somehow lost for words.

Xiah tried to gather all his courage. He then tightened his hold on Iqah's hand. He knew he had to act now, or he might never have the chance again.

"This place is very beautiful," Iqah tried to draw Xiah's attention to something else. She was feeling very nervous as he stared seriously at her.

Xiah smiled. "Yes, this place is like heaven."

"How did you know about this place?" she asked curiously.

"We rented this place as a vacation house a few years ago. And ever since then . . . whenever I want to be alone or I just want to relax. I just rent the place for a day or two, and just stay here," Xiah replied.

"Oh, so I guess a lot of girls have been here as well," Iqah uttered as a tease.

Xiah stared seriously at her. "Actually you're the very first girl that I've brought here. I consider this place my sanctuary . . . my very own special place. So I don't bring any girl here . . . especially on a date."

Iqah lowered her head. Somehow she suddenly became confused. "So if you don't usually bring girls here . . . then why are we here? Why did you bring me here?" she asked with a very low voice.

Xiah slowly took a step closer to Iqah. Then he gently raised her head to meet his eyes.

"I brought you here because . . . you're special to me. I know I may sound weird, and I can understand if you get scared. But please believe me when I say that I'm serious about you. I already felt an instant connection with you . . . the moment I saw you. It's like . . . I've already known you before. . . from somewhere. And frankly . . . being this close to you now, brings me such explainable happiness that I've never felt before," he said as he stared deep into her eyes.

Iqah felt her heart had suddenly stopped after hearing Xiah's words. She couldn't believe that Xiah was really confessing his love to her. Somehow she wanted to pinch herself and see if she was only dreaming.

Slowly Xiah took out something from his pocket. It was a gold necklace. He then carefully placed the necklace around Iqah's neck.

"So beautiful . . . and perfect . . ." he uttered as he again stared at her.

Iqah touched the necklace she was wearing. Then she carefully looked at the pendant. It was a heart-shaped locket. She was suddenly shocked with what she saw inside the locket.

"What's this? How did you get my picture?" she asked as she stared at the locket containing pictures of her and Xiah.

Xiah smiled. "I hired someone to get me a photo of you."

"What? You didn't have to do that," she uttered with disbelief.

"I wanted to giive you something special . . . something that you will always remember and treasure," Xiah lovingly said.

Iqah felt like her heart was floating in mid-air. Xiah's sweetness was somehow too much for her. She was unconsciously falling more and more in love with him. And this feeling was really scaring her. . .

She again lowered her head, to hide the emotions written all over her face. She didn't want him to see the truth in her eyes.

"What . . . what's wrong? DOn't you like me too? Don't you feel the same way that I do? The first time I saw you . . . I saw love in your eyes . . . Was I wrong?" he asked with a quivering voice.

"I . . . I'm sorry. But isn't this too fast? I'm a little bit confused. I'm sorry," she tried to say.

Xiah felt like his heart had suddenly broke into two. The happiness and glow in his eyes were immediately replaced with sadness.

"No, don't be sorry. I guess . . . I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry, if I'm rushing you. It's just that . . . after I learned that you were already leaving. I decided immediately to be honest with myself and just tell you how I truly feel about you. . . I didn't want you to go without even knowing my feelings for you," Xiah tried to explain while trying to control his emotions.

Iqah slowly stared at Xiah. How she pitied him . . .

"I guess . . . I really am very unlucky with girls. I always end up . . ." he suddenly stopped talking. A tear had suddenly ran down his face. He was hurting inside, and he couldn't hide it anymore.

Iqah closed her eyes. She had already noticed the tear that ran down Xiah's face and that tear had brought pain in her heart. She didn't want to see him hurting . . .

"I'm sorry . . . if I bothered you with my foolish acts . . . We . . . we can leave now if you like," he said again with a trembling voice.

Iqah finally opened her eyes. And as she slowly looked at Xiah again, her heart already forgotten all its fears and hesitations.

Xiah had already been brave enough to admit all his feelings, and now it was time for her to do the same.

"Xiah . . ." she started to say.

He suddenly shook his head. "Before you say anything else . . . I want you to listen to me first . . . I . . . I love you. You don't have to return my love, if you really don't want to. I'm not forcing you to like me back . . . I just want to be true to you and to myself."

Iqah smiled. "I love you too Xiah. . . I had already loved you, even before we met each other. Remember I'm your number one fan," she said sweetly.

Xiah couldn't believe what he heard. "You . . . you love me too? You said you love me too?"

Iqah nodded her head. "Yes, I love you. I'm no longer afraid to voice out my feelings. From now on, I'm going to be brave just like you."

Happiness quickly filled Xiah's heart. He then gently embraced Iqah.

"Thank you . . . Thank you for loving me back. I promise I will do everything . . . and anything just to make our relationship work. And I promise I will try my very best to make you happy," he uttered.

"Just being with you . . . and knowing you love me already makes me happy, Xiah. So you don't have to do anything else," Iqah said as she rested her head on Xiah's chest.

Xiah tightened his embrace. He could easily feel his heart beating so close to Iqah's heart.

"I love you, Iqah. . . Even if we part today, as long as you have that locket next to you . . . I will always be with you . . . And wherever you are, I will always continue to love you."

He then gently raised Iqah's face. he gazed straight into her eyes. "I love you," he uttered as he lovingly kissed her. He had never such happiness and feeling of being complete.

A wind suddenly blew and somehow all the flowers and plants around Iqah and Xiah swayed happily. They were the silent witnesses to such a happy love story of two souls finding each other.

Xiah's gentle kiss sent shivers down Iqah's entire body. Everything was just like a fairy tale. A wonderful love story with the perfect ending . . .

**PART 16**

"I hope Ela Unni and Jaejoong Oppa can settle their differences. I really wish Unni to be happy," Nab uttered as she stared out of the car.

U-Know gave Nab a quick glance. He then smiled, as he slowly shook his head. He still couldn't understand why he was so attracted to the young girl beside him. His own sister was older than Nab. And just thinking that he was actually liking a very young girl was making him uneasy and confused.

"Where are we going?" Nab asked suddenly, after realizing that she had been with U-Know for more than half an hour. And so far, all she had done was complain and talk about her Unni and Jaejoong.

"A theme park," U-Know replied. "I know you'll surely like the place."

"What? Are you sure that it's okay for you to go to such a place? A lot of people will surely recognize you. You might get hurt or something," she said worriedly.

A smile suddenly appeared on U-Know's face. "Don't worry . . . I'll try to keep a low profile. And I will try not to attract any attention to myself. I will be . . . invisible to everyone in the park," he said with a laugh.

"Now that would be totally impossible. Your group is very popular. So a lot of girls will surely spot you, even if you put on a disguise," Nab said as she slowly shook her head.

"Hey! Don't be so pessimistic. It will be fun. I'll take care of everything. We're going to have lots of fun. . . I'll make sure of it," U-Know tried to convince Nab.

Nab tried to put on a smile. "Well. . . Okay, if you say so. Just make sure that we don't end up being chased by a mob of fans."

U-Know laughed. Then he gave Nab a short glance. He had never met a girl who could easily make him laugh. Nab had such a sweet and innocent character that he somehow couldn't stop himself from admiring her.

Several minutes passed . . .

U-Know slowly stopped his car at the end of the theme park's parking area.

"Before we go out . . . Put this on," he said as he quickly placed a cap on Nab's head.

"A cap?" she asked, then she started to giggle.

"Why? What's wrong?" U-Know asked curiously.

"Sorry, I was just thinking that if I put on this cap . . . I will somehow look more weird that I will just attract more attention to us," Nab answered.

"Oh . . . so do you have any other suggestions?" he asked.

Nab stared at U-Know. "Honestly . . . no. . . But let's just do this anyway. Oh! This will be so exciting. Imagine . . . going to a theme park . . . with the very famous U-Know of DBSK. Do you think you can pinch me?" she suddenly asked with a sweet smile.

"Pinch you? Why on earth should I do that?" U-Know asked.

Nab laughed. "I just wanted to make sure that I'm not dreaming," she answered.

"Don't worry . . . I assure you . . . You're not dreaming," U-Know uttered with a sweet smile.

Nab seriously stared at U-Know. Her heart was beating very fast. She felt like she was in a day dream. She sighed . . . since even in her wildest dreams, she never imagine that she would actually meet the DBSK boys in real life . . . especially U-Know.

U-Know noticed the way Nab was looking at him. He suddenly became nervous. Her stare was like electricity running though his body.

"God . . . Please stop looking at me like that. If you don't stop . . . I might lose my self-control and end up kissing you," U-Know said in his mind.

Somehow Nab came to her senses. She quickly looked away . . . out of the car's window.

"I really hope we can at least have an hour or so to have some fun. . . before someone actually recognizes you," she uttered.

U-Know fixed his own cap and clothes, the he gently arranged the cap that Nab was wearing. "I promise you . . . I will make this night very memorable . . . for both of us," he uttered with the sweetest smile.

Nab's heart quickly skipped a beat. U-Know's words were like music to her ears. Her heart was already singing and jumping with joy.

She tried to smile just to hide the nervousness she was feeling. She didn't want to appear foolish or childish in U-Know's eyes.

After they stepped out of the car, U-Know bravely took Nab's hand.

Shocked and confused, Nab gazed at U-Know's hand as it tightly held her hand.

U-Know looked at their interlocked hands, then at Nab's beautiful face. His heart was beating wildly. He knew he was moving too fast. But he also knew that he needed to do it, if he wanted to make use of the limited time they were allowed to share. He didn't want to regret anything. So he had already decided to be bold and show Nab his true feelings.

"Let's go . . . Let's start . . . this once in a lifetime journey . . ." U-Know said seriously.

"Journey?" Nab curiously asked.

"Journey . . . to love . . ." U-Know slowly added.

Nab somehow couldn't breathe. She was totally stunned by what U-Know said.

U-Know gently led Nab into the park. Hand in hand, they walked into the place. They weren't scared of people seeing them. The only thing they cared about was each other. Both their hearts were contented as long as they were together.

U-Know and Nab strolled along the park without any concern about anything else. They first rode on the carousel. Side by side, they happily passed the time . . . taking pictures . . . chatting about silly things . . . Then they rode on the other rides that Nab picked.

Both of them couldn't explain the happiness they were feeling. It was like the more time they spent together . . . The more they felt the desire to stay together.

"Let's ride on that one . . ." U-Know said to Nab.

"You want to ride on the ferris wheel?" Nab asked.

U-Know slowly nodded.

"All right. . . Just make sure, you don't leave me okay. I'm a little afraid of heights . . . Let's go," she said with a sweet smile.

The two quickly rode on the ferris wheel. Side by side, they sat quietly as they slowly moved higher and higher. They were already on the top when . . . the ferris wheel suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong? Why did we stop?" Nab asked with worry.

U-Know smiled as he slowly took Nab's hand. "Don't worry . . . I just wanted to have a few minutes alone with you . . . before we return to reality."

Nab stared at U-Know. Her heart was pounding very hard. "You . . . planned this?" she asked.

U-Know just nodded. "It's been a wonderful memory Nab. What happened today . . . will be my most treasured memory."

"U-Know . . . I . . . I really don't know what to say," Nab tried to utter. She was totally lost for words. Mixed emotions were filling her heart.

Slowly . . . U-Know took out something from his pocket. He then took Nab's hand and placed a beautiful heart-shaped watch around it.

Nab was surprised. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She gently touched the watch. Then she looked straight at U-Know.

"Why . . . Why did you give me this?" she asked innocently. She was totally confused on why U-Know gave her a watch. Somehow she would understand what it meant, if it was a ring, a bracelet or a necklace . . . but a watch . . . Her heart was totally confused and a little bit disappointed.

Nab continued to stare at the watch. "Am I just a friend . . . is that what this watch means?" she continuously asked herself while trying to control the tears that were slowly forming in her eyes.

U-Know took Nab's hands and tightly held them between his own hands.

"Do you know why I chose to give you a watch?" Do you want to know what it means?" he asked lovingly as he gazed straight into Nab's eyes.

Nab slowly nodded.

U-Know smiled. "The reason why I gave you a watch is because it is something that you can always take with you wherever you go . . . that whenever you see it . . . you will always remember me. I chose to give you a watch because of many reasons. But mainly because it signifies time. Whenever you look at the time . . . I want you to always remember that even though we are apart . . . I will always keep on counting and waiting for the right time for us to be together again. That watch signifies my love and my promise to you . . . I know you're still young. But I'm willing to wait . . . even it takes a lifetime . . .I'm willing to wait for you . . . I love you,Nab."

Tears slowly filled Nab's eyes. "U-Know . . . you don't have to wait a lifetime just to know what I can easily tell you now . . . Yes, I am young. . . and most of the time I'm still childish and foolish. But I'm already old enough to know what my heart wants . . . I'm already old enough to know what love is . . . I love you too, U-Know. I love you with all my heart."

U-Know quickly embraced Nab. His heart was beating very fast. He never expected that Nab would actually return his love. Somehow he suddenly felt like he was the luckiest man in the world.

Slowly the ferris wheel started to move again.

As he held Nab in his arms, he could easily feel the fast beating of her heart. He gently started to search for her lips.

Nab just closed her eyes and let her emotions take over. She loved him and it was the only thing that mattered to her.

Their worlds suddenly met and stopped as soon as their lips touched. U-Know lovingly kissed Nab so he could make her feel how much he loved her. He wanted to let his emotions out and prove to Nab that he truly cherished her.

As for Nab, she felt like her whole world was spinning. She kept on thinking that maybe . . . she was just dreaming. But as U-Know's kiss deepened, she then realized everything was real. They were both in love with each other. Their kiss ended before the ferris wheel ride was finished. Both of them were very happy. They never expected that they would end up confessing their love for one another.

Hand in hand, Nab and U-Know were already walking out of the theme park when . . . .

"Hey! Isn't that U-Know of DBSK?" a girl asked.

"Yes . . . yes . . . it is him," another girl replied.

"Come on, let's get an autograph," another girl quickly said.

"Let's get pictures of them," another girl uttered.

Nab and U-Know looked at each other. Both of them suddenly smiled.

"Are you ready?" U-Know asked.

Nab nodded.

U-Know tightened his hold on Nab's hand as they both started to ran. Somehow while they were ranning, they still couldn't help but laugh as well.

"I told you we were going to be chased by a mobof fans," Nab tried to utter as she tried to catch her breath. They had finally managed to escape the crowd of people following them.

"Well . . . we lost them didn't we? Just remember that I'll always be beside you . . . to take care of you . . . and to love you," U-Know uttered as he smiled sweetly at Nab.

**PART 17**

Ela was very tired. She had to rush a lot of things before she could leave Japan. The truth was she didn't really want to leave. But her mind was dictating her to get as far away as possible. She didn't need any complications in her life right now. And she certainly didn't want to interfere in Jaejoong's life and career.

She sighed heavily. As she slowly walked up to her hotel room she felt her steps were getting heavier and heavier. Her heart was still trying to convince her to stay, and be true to herself.

She was totally confused. She sighed once again. she then closed her eyes for a few seconds, before entering her hotel room. She needed to pretend and act like she was all right. She needed to put on a happy face for her friends' sakes.

As she entered the living room, she was suddenly surprised by what she saw.

The whole room was filled with red roses and red heart-shaped balloons. Her heart quickly started to beat very fast.

"Ela . . ." a voice uttered.

She then quickly looked at the direction where the voice came from.

Jaejoong was standing in front of her with a large bouquet of red roses in his hand. He slowly walked up to her and gently handed her the flowers.

Ela continued to look at Jaejoong with disbelief in her eyes. Somehow she couldn't stop herself from thinking that everything was just a dream.

"Jaejoong . . . what's the meaning of this?" she asked as he looked deep into his eyes.

Jaejoong moved closer to Ela. They were already very close to one another that the only thing separating them were the flowers that Ela was holding.

"Please don't leave," he uttered.

Ela quickly drew away from him, and turned around. Then she placed the flowers she was holding on a table near her.

"There's nothing you can do or say . . . that can make me stay Jaejoong. So just stop wasting your time. My decision is final," she said softly.

She slowly turned to face Jaejoong again. But she was surprised to see him already standing next to her.

Ela couldn't stop herself from looking into his eyes. He then slowly drew her into his arms.

"Jaejoong. . ." she uttered.

As both of them looked deep into each other's eyes. Their hearts were already reaching out to one another.

"Please don't leave me. I need you," Jaejoong said with tears slowly forming in his eyes.

"But . . . we can't stay together . . . Just forget me. You're still young. You'll find someone better . . . and more suited for you. Someone you can be proud of," she tried to say while controlling her own emotions.

"No! I don't want anyone else. I only want you. . . All I need is you. Why can't you just forget about our differences? Please I know you love me too. Why can't you just be honest with yourself?" Jaejoong said with sadness.

"Jaejoong . . . I can't stay . . . No matter what you say, no matter what you do . . .I won't change my mind," Ela said as she slowly tried to break free from his embrace. "Just forget me . . . It is for your own good."

"What can I do to make you stay with me? I don't want to lose you . . . Please I'm begging you," Jaejoong said so he drew Ela into his arms again, and he embraced her much tighter.

Ela felt like she couldn't breathe. . . not because of the tightness of Jaejoong's embrace. But because of the pain she was feeling. She was slowly dying inside as she kept on hurting Jaejoong.

Somehow the more pain she inflicted on Jaejoong, only made her own heart ache with twice the pain he was feeling.

"Marry me . . ." Jaejoong uttered suddenly.

Shocked, Ela looked at him.

"What are you saying?" she asked as if unable to believe what she just heard.

"Marry me," Jaejoong repeated.

Ela stared deep into his eyes. "Are you crazy? Why are you asking me to marry you? DO you even know what you're saying?"

"Yes, I'm crazy . . . I'm going crazy because you're leaving me . . . I'm going crazy . . . just thinking that I won't be able to see you anymore," he said with so much emotion that it was breaking Ela's heart.

"Jaejoong . . . please stop," she uttered as she tried to control her tears from falling.

"I'm crazy . . . in love with you," Jaejoong added.

"Jaejoong . . . I . . . I'm not in love with you. So just forget what you're feeling for me. And try to find someone else," she said while trying to break free from Jaejoong's hold once again.

"No, you're lying. You love me . . . I can see it in your eyes . . . I can feel it," Jaejoong uttered.

"I'm not lying. I don't love you," she tried to say again.

Suddenly Jaejoong kissed Ela. He wanted to see if what she was saying was true. He was thinking that her kiss would somehow be the proof that he was searching for. Through her kiss, he wanted to know what Ela's real feelings were for him.

Their kiss was very sweet and exploring that Ela felt she was drowning in her own emotions. Somehow she wanted the time to just stop, and be with Jaejoong forever. Her heart was starting to take over. Slowly all her fears and worries were starting to melt away. Her mind had already gone blank. And all she could think about was she wanted to be with Jaejoong. She wanted to experience being in love with him . . . She wanted a life together with him . . .

Jaejoong and Ela felt like the whole world was spinning around them. Then everything had already gone black and there was only then in the middle of the vast emptiness.

Jaejoong tightened his embrace. He was very much afraid that Ela would suddenly leave him.

As their kiss deepened, all their emotions were starting to come out. They truly love each other. And no matter how hard Ela tried to deny it, Jaejoong could easily tell by her kiss that she loved him too.

Finally, all of Ela's defenses had broke down. Her mind had already admitted defeat. And her heart was finally taking over.

Slowly . . . she started to gently return Jaejoong's embrace and kisses.

Jaejoong's heart started to rejoice the moment Ela gave in. He knew he had finally won her heart. And he suddenly felt such intense happiness that he had never experienced before.

Unexpectedly, Ela ended their kiss . . . .

"What . . . what's wrong?" Jaejoong asked with worry. Fear was written all over his face.

Ela looked deep into his eyes, and then she gently caressed his face.

"I love you," Jaejoong bravely uttered.

Ela smiled. She had finally decided what she needed to do. She was no longer afraid.

"I . . . I love you too, Jaejoong. But are you really sure of what we're going to do?" she asked seriously.

Jaejoong lovingly kissed Ela on the forehead. "Yes, I'm quite sure of what we're going to do. You don't have to worry about anything. I'll always be beside you . . . I'll always take care of you . . . And I'll always love you," he spoke sweetly.

Ela rested her head on Jaejoong's chest. "I'm not really sure if what will happen in the days to come. But what I'm sure of is . . . as long as you're near me . . . I will try to be strong."

Jaejoong started to caress Ela's head. "Whatever happens . . . we will face it together."

"I love you, Jaejoong," she uttered. Then she suddenly let out a light laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Jaejoong asked curiously.

"I just remembered something," she replied.

"What?" he asked again.

"I think I wrote a similar romantic scene like the one we are having now . . . in one of the dramas I wrote," she answered.

"Really? Then maybe you can try to write another love story again. But this time . . . write about our own love story," he said with a light laugh.

"Our own love story? I don't think that's possible," she uttered.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because if I wrote a drama based on our love story . . . then it would surely consist of only one or two pages," she replied with a giggle.

"One or two pages? How come?" Jaejoong asked again.

Ela laughed again. "Frankly our love story happened in such a short time. Imagine, we met on day 1, went out on day 2, then officially became a couple on day 3 . . . What kind of a drama can I make with such a fast pacing of events."

Jaejoong started to laugh as well. "You're right. I never thought about that."

Ela started to look around the room. "Did you arrange all of these flowers and balloons all by yourself?" she started to ask.

"Honestly Max was really the one who planned all of this. And I was basically the one who just helped in fixing everything," he answered with a low voice.

"Oh . . . So I guess I have to thank him," she said sweetly with a smile. "By the way, how did you guys get into our room? And where are Nab, Daniaa and Iqah?"

Jaejoong laughed mischievously. "We got the key from your friends . . . And right now, Iqah is with Xiah, Daniaa is with Micky and Nab is with U-Know."

"What? So you mean . . . all of my friends are basically on different dates with your friends?" she asked in disbelief.

Jaejoong nodded. "Yes, and I do hope that they are as lucky as me . . ." he answered with a sweet smile.

"You guys are so sneaky . . . So you mean . . . all of you planned to confess your feelings to me and my friends all on the same day?" she asked again.

"What can we do? You were already planning to leave by tonight. We needed to act fast, or we will all end up losing you girls . . ." Jaejoong explained.

Ela smiled. "Sneaky . . . but totally sweet," she then planted a quick kiss on his lips.

Jaejoong smiled. "Before I forget . . . I want to give you something."

"What?" Ela asked curiously.

Jaejoong slowly took a small box from his pocket. Then he gently gave it to Ela.

"What's this?" she asked again.

"Open it," he uttered.

With trembling hands, Ela slowly opened the box. Her heart was already telling her what was inside, but she still needed to be sure.

After she opened the box, a beautifully crafted diamond ring suddenly appeared before her.

Ela looked at Jaejoong. Then she looked at the ring again."Jaejoong, what's the meaning of this? Why are you giving me this?"

Jaejoong slowly took out the ring from the box, and gently slipped it into Ela's finger. The ring was a perfect fit. Then he planted a long and sweet kiss on Ela's finger where the ring was placed.

Tears slowly formed in Ela's eyes. Her heart was overflowing with so much joy that her tears instantly fell.

Jaejoong became worried after seeing Ela's tears.

"Why are you crying? Please don't cry," he uttered as he quickly wiped away her tears.

"Jaejoong . . . I . . . I really don't know what to say. What's the meaning of this ring?" she asked again.

Jaejoong smiled. "The meaning of that ring is . . . I love you . . . And I want to spend my whole life with you . . . Please marry me . . ."

Ela gazed directly into Jaejoong's eyes. Then a sudden twinkle in her eyes appeared.

"Yes, I will marry you . . . only if you promise me one thing," she uttered.

"What?" Jaejoong inquired.

"Promise me . . . you'll finish your contract with SM Entertainment and Avex Trax first . . . before we get married. I want you to be able to achieve your dreams. And I want you to be able to enjoy the success of your career first . . . before we settle down," she spoke seriously.

"But that would take 2 to 3 years more depending on how our careers work out this year. I don't think I can wait that long," Jaejoong suddenly complained.

Ela laughed. "I'm willing to wait . . . and besides I'm not going anywhere . . . I'll always be by your side. So 2 to 3 years won't be a problem."

"But . . . what if . . . another guy suddenly comes along and takes you away from me?" Jaejoong asked with fear and worry.

"As long as I have this ring on my finger . . . you don't have to be afraid. I'll always be yours . . . the same way . . . you'll always be mine," she uttered lovingly.

Jaejoong's heart quickly calmed down after hearing Ela's words. He then tightened his hold on her and gave her the sweetest and longest kiss they will treasure forever . . . .

**PART 18**

Several months later . . . in Ireland . . .

"Bye everyone! See you after a week," Iqah happily bade goodbye to her friends and classmates.

"Bye Iqah. Where will you be spending your vacation?" one of Iqah's friends asked.

Iqah suddenly smiled. "I'll be spending my vacation with my best friends."

"Oh, that sounds fun. Well, enjoy your vacation," another of her friends said.

Iqah nodded. "Thanks. I'll be going now."

Suddenly two of Iqah's classmates came into the room. Both of them were giggling continuously.

"There's a super cute guy waiting outside of our school building. God! He's so handsome. A lot of the girls in our building are already parading in front of him," one of the two girls announced.

"Really?" Iqah asked curiously.

"Yes, I wonder why he's here. Looks like he's waiting for someone . . . maybe his girlfriend," the other girl said.

"A girlfriend? Oh! That's bad. Anyway he's so cute. It's very impossible that he's not taken yet," the first girl said.

"I wish I could find a boyfriend like him . . . He looks so perfect," the second girl said with creamy eyes.

Iqah suddenly laughed. "I'll be going now. I still need to prepare a few things before I go."

"You're going out of the country right?" one of Iqah's friends asked.

Iqah nodded.

"Well let's all go now. Then let's take a look at the mysterious guy they are all talking about," another of Iqah's classmates said.

A few minutes later . . .

Iqah and her classmates were already out of the building when . . .

"Iqah . . ." a voice called out.

Surprised, Iqah looked at where the voice came from. Slowly approaching her was a very familiar figure. Her heart quickly skipped a beat.

"Xiah . . ." she uttered.

All of Iqah's friends and classmates were shocked.

"Iqah, you know him?" one of Iqah's classmates asked in disbelief.

Xiah had already walked up to where Iqah was standing. He then quickly took the things she was carrying, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hello . . .I'm Xiah" he sweetly greeted Iqah's friends.

Some of the girls who had been trying to get Xiah's attention suddenly sighed, while all of Iqah's friends couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Iqah, you never told us you already had a boyfriend," one of her classmates spoke.

Xiah couldn't help but smile.

Iqah smiled too. "Well . . . no one ever asked me," she replied with a light laugh.

Xiah gently took Iqah's hand. "Let's go. Our flight will leave in about three hours. We have to hurry. It's quite hard to get a straight flight these days . . ."

Iqah's friend's and classmates couldn't help but smile teasingly at her.

"Iqah, you said you were going to spend your vacation with your best friends. . . Best friends? The more appropriate word should be 'boyfriend'," one of the girls said as a tease.

"Well, it's the truth . . . I'll be going to my Ela Unni's house," Iqah tried to explain.

"Okay . . .Okay . . . Well have fun," the girl replied with a mischievous smile.

Iqah laughed. She already knew what was running on her friends' minds.

After introducing all of her friends and classmates to Xiah, they quickly bade goodbye and immediately got on Xiah's car.

"You didn't have to come here to get me, Xiah," Iqah said sweetly.

"Well I wanted to surprise you. And besides I wanted to make an appearance in your school so that everyone will know that you already have a boyfriend . . . So no one will even dare court you," Xiah said with a smile.

Iqah laughed. "So that's the real purpose why you came here?"

Xiah nodded. "Do you know that everyday I'm worried . . . worried that someone will suddenly take you away from me."

"Xiah . . ." Iqah uttered with a soft expression in her eyes.

"Honestly, U-Know, Micky, Jaejoong and me . . . we are all feeling the same thing. We are all afraid that you girls will suddenly meet other guys . . . guys who will be able to go out with you freely . . . who will have more time for you . . . who will be able to give you the things that we can't . . ." Xiah said with a low voice.

Iqah gently caressed Xiah's face. "I love you Xiah. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course, I do. But you really can't blame me. Someone in love will always have fear in his heart," Xiah uttered.

Iqah smiled. "I'll always be by your side no matter what happens."

Xiah looked deep into Iqah's eyes. He suddenly felt a calm and soothing feeling filling his heart.

"I love you Iqah," he lovingly uttered.

"I love you too, Xiah,' she quickly replied.

Xiah smiled. "So . . . let's go. Micky and U-Know already went to get Daniaa and Nab. And Jaejoong and Max already went straight to the Philippines. We will all just meet up in Ela's house."

Iqah smiled sweetly at him, then nodded.

Xiah started to move his car out of the parking lot. But before finally leaving the parking area, he quickly gave Iqah a light kiss on the lips.

"I missed you," he sweetly whispered in her ear.

Iqah lightly laughed. "Let's go, Xiah . . .or we might miss our flight."

Xiah laughed as well. "You're right. Okay, let's go . . ."

A few hours later . . . . in Malaysia . . . . .

"Daniaa, let's go already," one of her friends excitedly called out while waiting in the school corridor.

Okay, I'll be out in a minute," Daniaa said as she hurriedly picked up her things. She then quickly went out of the room.

"So Daniaa . . . how come you're suddenly going on a vacation out of the country?" her friend asked.

Daniaa smiled. "My Unni insisted that we spend our vacation in her house in the Philippines," she answered.

"Really? You're quite lucky. . . Wish I could also go on a vacation," her friend started to day dream.

Daniaa laughed. "So what are we going to do now? I can't stay with you guys for a long time. I still need to prepare some of my things and my flight will be tonight."

"Don't worry. You won't miss your flight. There's plenty of time for you to get your things arranged. Let's just eat first, then we can go for a short stroll in the mall," one of Daniaa's friends said with a big grin.

"Yes, it's still early Daniaa. So who are you really going with to the Philippines? You surely have a date or something. Going to another country with just female friends is kind of boring. But going with a boy . . . especially a boyfriend is totally exciting," another of Daniaa's friends said with a giggle.

Daniaa couldn't help but laugh out loud. "You guys are too much. I'm just going with my friends."

"Friends? Yeah . . . as if we would believe that. We all know you've been hiding something from us. Ever since you went to have a vacation in Japan, you suddenly changed. It's like you returned as a different person," another girl said to Daniaa.

"Yes, that's true and she's actually keeping secrets from us now. You know Daniaa . . . all of us have already noticed the secret phone calls you've been having. And the secret text messages you've been receiving and sending . . . You have a boyfriend . . . just admit it already," Daniaa's closest friend said as a tease.

Daniaa looked at her school friends. As much as she wanted to tell them the truth, she knew she couldn't. She knew once she told them about Micky, they would surely think that she was just making it all up. And she also didn't want to cause any trouble for Micky. Their relationship was still a secret.

Frankly even she still couldn't believe that she had met Micky personally and now was her boyfriend. It was like a fantasy that became a reality.

"Come on . . . Let's go . . . Stop with the teasing already," Daniaa said while trying to change the topic.

Daniaa's friends all laughed and giggled after seeing the mixed emotions on her face.

"Okay . . . okay . . . we were just teasing you. If you really don't want to tell us about what you're up to. We won't force you. Just make sure that the guy you're dating is worth it . . ." another girl said with a smile.

"And cute . . ." another of Daniaa's friends added.

Several minutes passed . . .

All of the girls were already walking out of the school building. All of them were excited and happy to go on their usual stroll after their class.

Daniaa was very busy chatting with her friends that she didn't notice a group of girls were also busy checking out a guy outside the gate of their school. The group of girls were composed of the most famous girls in their school.

"Oh my god! He's so cute! Wonder what his name is," one of the famous girls exclaimed.

"I think I'm in love," another of the famous girls said.

"Come on . . . ask him what his name is . . ." another girl said as she sighed with admiration.

"Maybe he's waiting for his girlfriend . . . Oh! I wonder who the girl is," one of the girls said again.

Some of Daniaa's friends just laughed after seeing the group of girls near the gate.

"I wonder what kind of guy they are busy checking out this time . . ." one of Daniaa's friends said.

"Let's take a look . . ." another of Daniaa's friends said with a big grin.

Daniaa and her friends hurriedly went to the gate to see what kind of guys was on the other side of the gate,

And Daniaa's heart immediately flew after seeing who was patiently waiting outside of their school gate.

"Hey! He's Micky of Dong Bang Shin Ki. Their group is quite popular in Japan and Korea. Daniaa . . . you're a fan of their group right?" Daniaa's closest friend said.

"Oh! He's totally cute! Do you think he's really waiting for his girlfriend? Let's wait here until the girl comes. I want to know who she is and what she looks like," another of Daniaa's friends said.

"Do you think we can get his autograph or something?" another of Daniaa's classmates asked.

Daniaa's heart was racing as she stared at Micky, and then at her friends.

"Daniaa . . ." Micky called out as soon as he saw her. Then he took out a bouquet of flowers from his car, and hurriedly walked up to her.

All of Daniaa's friends were shocked. They all looked at Micky, then at Daniaa, with their mouths wide open.

"Daniaa, I was beginning to think you already left," Micky said as he gently kissed Daniaa on the cheek, and carefully handed her the beautiful bouquet of flowers.

All of the girls who were watching Daniaa and Micky all screamed with envy and delight.

"How sweet!" some of the girls exclaimed.

"Daniaa, he's your boyfriend?" one of Daniaa's friends asked with disbelief.

Daniaa didn't know what to say, so she just nodded.

"What?" one of the girls asked.

"You're so bad! You actually have a boyfriend already and you never told us," one of Daniaa's closest friend said with a hurt look on her face.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you guys," Daniaa uttered with a low voice.

"Please try and understand. We're really not supposed to tell anyone about our relationship," Micky tried to explain.

"Oh . . . it's okay . . . We understand," one of the girls said.

"Oh, you're such a lucky girl, Daniaa. Imagine . . . you have such a cute and famous boyfriend. I wish I could also be that lucky," another girl said with dreamy eyes.

Some of Daniaa's friends laughed. Then they introduced themselves to Micky. . . one by one . . .

"Hello, I'm Micky," he said with a sweet smile.

"Daniaa, you can leave now . . . You don't have to go to the mall with us anymore. We know that the two of you need some time alone," Daniaa's friend teased.

Daniaa suddenly blushed.

Micky couldn't help but smile. Then he gently took Daniaa's hand. "Come on, you still need to prepare your things right?" he asked.

Daniaa nodded.

"Go . . . you, love birds, need some time alone . . ." Daniaa's friend teased.

Micky smiled at Daniaa's friends. " Well, goodbye then. It's been nice meeting all of you."

"Bye . . . have fun . . ."

"Take care of Daniaa, okay."

As soon as Micky and Daniaa were inside the car . . .

"I think I'll be having a headache after I return to school next week," Daniaa uttered.

"Why?" Micky asked worriedly.

"My friends will will surely tease me again after we return from our vacation," she answered.

Micky laughed. "Don't worry. . . I know they will surely go easy on you . . ."

Daniaa laughed as well. Then she suddenly became serious. "Why did you come here? Aren't you afraid that a news about us will suddenly be leaked out to the press?" she asked with worry.

Micky laughed at Daniaa, then he gently caressed her face. "Don't worry . . . I'm not scared of anything . . . as long as you're with me."

Daniaa's heart suddenly jumped with joy. She never imagined that such a happiness could fill her life.

"You're so sweet . . ." she couldn't help but utter.

Micky smiled. "well, I think we should go . . .I'm already excited to meet up with the other guys."

Daniaa nodded. "Me too. I miss Ela Unni, Iqah Unni and Nab. Let's get going then."

Almost the same time in Brunei . . . .

"Nab . . . come on. . . Hurry up," her best friend said.

"I'm already hurrying. Wait a minute," Nab replied as she tried to put all her things in her bag.

"Hey . . . aren't you finished yet? My boyfriend and his friends are already waiting outside the school," another of Nab's friends said.

"Nab is so slow. Just wait okay," Nab's bestfriend replied with a laugh.

"You can just go ahead, if you like," Nab said.

"My boyfriend wants to introduce his friends to you. You're the only one in our class who hasn't got a boyfriend yet," Nab's friend said with a big grin.

Nab wanted to protest and say that she did have a boyfriend. But she just remembered that she wasn't allowed to say anything about it. Sad, she just just lowered her head and kept silent.

Several minutes passed . . . .

Nab and her friends were already outside of their school.

"Nab, I wanted to introduce to you my boyfriend's friends . . .since I know you still don't have a boyfriend yet," her friend said with a smile.

Nab blushed. She felt so embarrassed. She didn't like the way the two guys were staring at her.

SOmehow she wished someone would save her from the very awkward situation she was in.

"Nab, why don't you say hello . . ." her friend said as she nudged Nab.

"Hello . . ." Nab said shyly.

"Hello . . . You're really very beautiful," one of the guys said.

"Beautiful . . . and already taken," a voice suddenly said with a cold tone.

Nab and her friends suddenly looked at where the voice came from.

"U-Know . . ." Nab uttered with shock.

"Nab . . . aren't you supposed to be home and packing your things? What are you doing here? Are you going on a date?" U-Know asked continuously while he looked at Nab and the boys.

"No! It's not what you think. They just wanted to introduce these guys to me . . . because . . . because they thought I still don't have a boyfriend," Nab answered with a weak voice.

U-Know quickly approached Nab, and took her hand. Then he faced Nab's friends and the boys with them.

"I'm sorry for interrupting. . . Let me introduce myself . . . I'm U-Know . . . and I'm Nab's boyfriend," he said with a serious tone.

Nab couldn't help but smile. U-Know was obviously jealous. And somehow this thought was making her happy.

"You're Nab's boyfriend?" Nab's bestfriend asked with eyes rounded with disbelief.

"Yes . . . Our relationship is a little complicated that's why she can't say that she's already involved with me. So I guess now that you all know the truth . . .you don't have to worry about her anymore. I would really appreciate it, if you stop introducing guys to her," he said while trying to control his jealousy.

Nab's bestfriend easily saw the jealousy in U-Know's eyes. She smiled.

"I'm sorry . . . we didn't mean to cause any problem. Nab is really very special to us. We just wanted to make her happy. Don't worry, from now on . . . we will never introduce another guy to her again. . . especially now . . . we all know that there is already someone special in her life," she said.

A smile suddenly appeared on U-Know's lips. "Thank you. Nab is really very special to me. And I certainly don't want to lose her. So please forgive me . . . if I sounded a little bit harsh and possessive."

"Oh . . . that's okay. We understand. The important thing is Nab has finally found someone who will take care of her and love her . . ." Nab's other friend said with a smile.

"U-Know, what are you doing here?" Nab finally found herself asking.

U-Know looked at Nab and smiled. "I wanted to surprise you," he replied.

Nab smiled back at him. "Well we better get going. I don't want to chased by a mob of fans," she said teasingly.

U-Know lightly laughed. "Don't worry . . . I'm sure if we get chased by a mob of fans again . . . we will be able to lose them . . . just like what we did before."

"Come on . . . I still have a lot things to prepare," she said with a smile. "Bye . . ." she said to her friends.

U-Know nodded and bade goodbye to Nab's friends.

"Have fun . . . and take care of her," the two girls said as they also bade goodbye.

Nab and U-Know were already in the car when . . .

"I'm starting to think that maybe I should visit you more often," U-Know suddenly said.

"Hmmmm . . . why?" Nab asked.

"So that I can make sure that no one else tries to court you. Do you know how I felt when I saw you with those boys? I was already boiling . . ." U-Know confessed.

Nab laughed. "So you were really jealous?" she teased.

"Jealous? Not just jealous, my dear . . . but also very scared . . ." he replied.

"Scared? Why?" she asked.

"Do you know that everyday while we're apart . . . my heart is constantly fearing that you might suddenly meet another guys and fall in love with him. Everyday I'm scared that you might suddenly leave me," U-Know answered with a weak voice.

"Oh, U-Know . . . that will never happen. I love you and you will be the only man I will ever love. So you don't have to be afraid of anything," Nab said as she slowly touched U-Know's hand, and gently held it.

U-Know tried to smile. "I know how much you love me . . . And I guess it's natural to feel scared when you truly love someone. No one can ever guess what will happen in the future, so there's always fear hidden in our hearts."

Nab smiled. "Oh, U-Know . . . what can I do to erase all your doubts and fears? I love you . . . My love for you will always stay with you whatever you do . . . wherever you go . . . No matter who comes along . . . I will always be yours."

U-Know's heart suddenly became at ease. He felt the love and sincerity in Nab's voice. And as he gazed into her eyes, he instantly knew that no one could ever take her away from him.

He then quickly kissed Nab on the lips. "I love you, Nab . . ." he uttered.

Nab smiled sweetly at him. "I love you too, U-Know."

"Well, let's get you home. So you can arrange your things. I'm already excited to see the others," U-Know said.

Nab nodded. "Me too. I've been missing Daniaa Unni, Iqah Unni and Ela Unni. As soon as we see each other . . . we're all going to have a big group hug," she said with a certain twinkle in her eyes.

U-Know couldn't help but laugh. His lovely Nab was being so adorable again. Somehow the more time they spent together, the more he fell in love with her captivating ways.

"Okay, let's go . . ." he said as he started his car.

In the Philippines . . . the next morning. . . in Ela's home.

Ela was busy cooking in the kitchen when . . . .

"What are you doing? You've been cooking ever since you woke up early in the morning. I'm starting to get jealous . . ." Jaejoong lovingly uttered while he hugged Ela from the back.

"Jealous? Jealous of whom?" Ela asked with a laugh.

"Jealous of the food . . ." Jaejoong replied with a laugh.

Ela laughed as well, then she turned to face Jaejoong.

"Sorry, I just wanted to prepare a special meal for our friends. I'm already finished with the last dish. After I'm finished preparing the foods . . . I'm all yours," she said with a smile.

"Good . . . I was beginning to think that I'll be spending all of my free time with Max," Jaejoong said with a light laugh.

"Max? . . . Where is he anyway? I haven't seen him for hours," Ela said. "The last time I saw him was when he asked for something to eat."

Jaejoong let out a loud laugh. "He's now busy taking a nap near the pool."

"Nap? I guess there are two things he loves the most . . . sleep and food," Ela uttered with a smile.

"Nope . . . he loves foods the most," Jaejoong said with a laugh again.

Suddenly the phone started to ring.

Jaejoong picked up the phone. "Hello," he uttered in English.

"Hello . . . can I speak with Ela please," a man's voice said.

Jaejoong suddenly frowned. "It's for you," he said as he gave the phone to Ela.

Ela quickly took the phone. "Hello . . ." she spoke.

Jaejoong just watched as Ela talked on the phone for more than ten minites. Then as soon as she finished . . .

"Who was that guy?" he asked seriously.

Ela looked at Jaejoong. "He's Norman . . . a friend and someone I work with," she answered.

"A friend?" he asked with a dark expression on his face.

Ela stared at Jaejoong. "What's wrong with you? Don't tell me you're jealous."

"Why? Don't I have a right to be jealous?" he asked suddenly.

"No, you don't have a right to be jealous . . . Because there's nothing to be jealous about in the first place," Ela quickly said.

Jaejoong's eyes quickly became filled with sadness. "So I don't have a right to be concerned about you, is that it?"

"Jaejoong . . . it's not like that . . . Why are you being jealous all of a sudden anyway?" she asked with a low voice.

"I'm being jealous because I love you. And I'm always scared that since you're far away from me . . . someone may suddenly appear in your life and you'll end up falling in love with someone else," Jaejoong uttered.

"So you don't trust me?" Ela asked.

"Yes, of course. I trust you . . . It's just that it's not impossible for you to meet another guy . . . someone who will be able to give you the time you need . . . someone who will be able to take you out without any worries . . . someone who will be able to let everyoone know that you're his girl," Jaejoong started to say sadly.

"Jaejoong, stop," Ela said as she gently placed her finger on Jaejoong's lips to stop him from talking. "Jaejoong, I don't need anyone else . . . except you. When I accepted your love, I already knew the consequences. And frankly I don't mind if you don't have the time to spend with me . . . I understand that you're busy and have lots of work to do. I also don't care about going on dates . . . because I would rather spend my time alone with you. . . here in the house . . . doing things together. . . And lastly, I don't care that no one else knows that we're together . . . because what is more important to me is that you love me and you make me feel it everyday . . . with the simple words and gestures you make. Jaejoong, even though we are apart most of the time, you always make it a point to shower me with love whenever we're together. And that is enough for me . . .I love you with all my heart. and even if a million guys comes my way . . . I will never let you go."

"Ela, I love you too. You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that . . ." Jaejoong said with a smile.

"So maybe now you can stop worrying. If these is someone who should be worried . . . it should be me. Imagine you're the superstar . . . young, handsome, rich and famous. While I'm just an ordinary girl . . . old, ugly and unknown. Honestly . . . there are times when you don't call me for a few days . . . my heart just fills up with fear. Sometimes I'm thinking that maybe you're already involved with someone else . . . someone who is younger, prettier and also famous like you," Ela said with a low voice.

Jaejoong suddenly drew Ela into his arms, and he embraced her tightly. "Just like I said before . . . I love you and you'll be the only woman in my life. Let's just get married already so we can both put our hearts to rest. We're both afraid of losing each other. If we get married, then we won't have anything tp be scared of anymore."

Ela stared at Jaejoong. "Marriage won't be the answer to our problem, Jaejoong. We just have to hold on to each other much tighter and pray harder. I want you to finish your contracts first remember . . ."

"But what happens if our contracts get renewed, or we get new offers from other companies . . . What then? We're both going to wait for another 2 to 3 years? I'm already going crazy just thinking of how long we have to wait . . ." Jaejoong uttered.

Ela lightly laughed. "You're really anxious to get married, aren't you? I'm warning you . . .when the day comes and we get married, I'm going to stick to you like glue. You're going to have to love with me . . . forever and ever."

Jaejoong stared at Ela. "Then I will pray very hard for that day to come . . . very . . . very soon. My heart will only feel safe, once you get married with me."

"Jaejoong . . . let's just enjoy one day at a time. You don't have tp be afraid of anything. I'm yours . . . and yours alone. No man will ever have my heart except you. You know I love you and I know you love me. All we need to do is trust each other and believe in the strength of our love," Ela uttered seriously.

Jaejoong gently caressed Ela's face. "Do you know why I'm so anxious to marry you? It's because I want to be by your side always. I want to wake up every morning. and see you lying next to me. I want to see your face as the sun slowly rises ever morning. I want to feel your warm body next to me whenever I'm cold. I want to be beside you whenever you're writing your stories . . . I'll cook for you . . . I'll personally make your breakfast, your lunch, your snack, and your dinner. I'll even massage your back . . . when you're tired . . . I want to be the one who takes care of you when you're tired or sick . . . I want to show you how much you mean to me . . . by doing simple things for you."

Ela smiled. "You're really very sweet, Jaejoong. But I don't want to cause any problems for you and your group. So let's just wait until the time is right."

Jaejoong stared at Ela. Then he slowly started to kiss her. Their kiss was both very passionate and sweet. All the insecurities they were feeling quickly melted away as soon as their lips met. They suddenly felt they were the only ones in the world perfectly fitted for each other.

Ela slowly drew away from Jaejoong. "I almost forgot . . . I'm still preparing some dishes, Jaejoong."

Jaejoong lightly laughed. "Sorry. . . I got a little carried away. Would you like me to help you?"

"Yes, of course. I still need to transfer the foods from the kitchen to the dining room . . . when I'm done," she replied with a smile.

"After you're done with what you're doing . . . can we spend some time alone in the garden?" Jaejoong asked sweetly.

Ela nodded. "After I'm finished cooking . . . we can do whatever you want . . ."

"Whatever I want? Hmmm . . . now that sounds tempting," Jaejoong said teasingly.

"Hey, you're so bad!" Ela said with a pout.

Jaejoong laughed, then he lovingly embraced Ela. "I was just joking," he uttered.

"Joking? I know you were serious," Ela said with a pout again.

"Hey, I was just joking," Jaejoong said with a smile.

"Oh . . . all right. But as punishment, you be the one to finish transferring all the cooked foods from the kitchen to the dining room," Ela said with a smile.

"Yes. my princess," Jaejoong said teasingly again.

"Hyung . . . I'm hungry. . ." Max wailed as he slowly entered the kitchen. "My stomach is growling already. Do we have something that I can snack on?"

Jaejoong lightly laughed. "How about that Ela? Our little boy is hungry again . . . what do you suggest we feed him?"

Ela giggled. "I'll prepare something, Max. But don't get yourself too full for lunch. I've already prepared a wonderful set of meals . . . I know you will surely love."

"Wow! That sounds so . . . delicious. I know I'll surely love all the meals you cooked. I think I'm going to get very fat in just a few days of staying here," Max said with a grin.

"Fat? If you're that easy to get fat . . . then you should have been much more bigger than an elephant by now," Jaejoong teased.

"Hyung . . . you're terrible," Max exclaimed.

"Hey! You two boys stop teasing each other . . . Just help me to arrange a few things first . . . and then we can just wait for the others to arrive . . ." Ela said.

"I wish they would arrive already. I want to have lunch already . . ." Max uttered.

"Max . . . we just had breakfast, and then you already had two snacks and this one I am preparing is your third . . . and you're still hungry?" Ela asked in disbelief.

Jaejoong couldn't help but continuously laugh. "I told you he has a big appetite . . . Now do you believe me?"

Ela smiled, then nodded. "Here you go, Max," she said as she handed him another bowl of food.

As soon as Max saw the food, a big smile suddenly appeared on his face. "Thanks, Noona."

"Noona? Hmmm . . . can you just call me by my name Max? Noona sounds . . . too old for me . . ." Ela spoke.

Max looked at Ela, then smiled. "Okay . . . Ela."

"Now that sounds much better," she said with a nod.

Max had already started to eat the bowl of food that Ela gave him. "Do you think I can have another bowl when I'm finished with this one? This is just too . . . heavenly. Your cooking is way . . . way much better than hyung's," he said with a grin.

"What? Her cooking is better than mine? Max . . . you don't love my cooking anymore. . . Cheater!" Jaejoong said with a high note.

Max looked at Jaejoong with a grin on his face. "Sorry hyung, it's the truth. She cooks much better than you."

"Ouch! That hurts," Jaejoong uttered jokingly.

"Hey! The two of you stop playing already, and help me with the things I still need to do," Ela said as she hurriedly pushed Jaejoong to a table where all the cooked foods were placed.

"How can I help?" Jaejoong asked sweetly.

"Just carry all the foods to the dining room," she answered.

"Ela, I'll just finish this bowl of food, and I'll help too," Max said.

"Sure, just take your time," she replied with a smile.

Time passed . . . . It was already passed 1 in the afternoon . . . .

Ela and Jaejoong were already waiting patiently in the living room. They were both lying comfortably on the coach next to each other.

"It's late . . . I think we should let Max eat already. Nab, U-Know, Micky, Daniaa, Xiah and Iqah should have been here hours ago . . . What do you think happened to them?" Jaejoong asked worriedly.

"I also don't have the slightest clue. I tried calling their phones, but I guess they all turned their phones off. I'm a little bit worried too. Let's just wait for another hour. And if they still don't arrive, we'll just eat by then," Ela said.

Jaejoong gently caressed Ela's head as it rested on his chest. Then he started to play with Ela's hair, just to draw her attention to something else.

"Jae . . . what are you doing?" Ela asked as she tried to stop his hand from moving.

Jaejoong lightly laughed. "What do you think the others will say once they see your hair looking like that?"

Ela looked at Jaejoong, then smiled. "Hmmm . . . I think they will all ask if I just got out of bed or something," she answered with a light laugh.

Jaejoong nodded. "Totally correct . . . And I will be saying that we just got out of bed . . . together," he said with a naughty smile on his lips.

Ela started to pinch Jaejoong. "Bad boy! Naughty . . . naughty boy . . . If you say something like that . . . they will surely believe it. And that's a bad example for Daniaa, Iqah and especially Nab. So don't you even try making a joke like that," she said with a sudden serious tone.

"All right . . . I'm sorry . . . I was just joking. . ." he uttered. He then moved his body, so that he would end up on top of Ela. "But while we're waiting for them . . ." he said as he slowly started to give Ela small and short kisses on the lips.

"Jaejoong . . ." she tried to utter while trying to move away from him. "Max might see us."

"Don't worry . . . He's busy . . . I already gave him three bowls of food, so he wouldn't disturb us," Jaejoong uttered as he started to kiss Ela's neck.

Ela laughed. "So you were really planning this huh?"

"Hmmm . . . yes," he uttered with a low, seductive voice.

"Jaejoong . . . stop it," Ela tried to say.

Jaejoong continued to kiss Ela's neck when . . .

"Unni . . . we're here!" Nab immediately shouted as they all entered the room.

The girls' mouths quickly dropped open as soon as they saw the very intimate position that Ela and Jaejoong were in.

surprised, Ela hurriedly tried to push Jaejoong away from her. While Jaejoong also shocked, suddenly fell down on the floor.

Micky, U-Know and Xiah couldn't stop themselves from laughing.

Ela and Jaejoong looked at each other, then at their friends. Both their faces were bright red with embarrassment.

"Sorry . . . we didn't mean to interrupt," Micky teased.

"And we were already worried that we were late . . . I guess we should have made ourselves arrive much . . . much later," Xiah said as he tried to control his laughter.

"Unni . . . are you okay?" Nab asked with concern.

Ela was so embarrassed that aside from being very red, tears were starting to form in her eyes.

Jaejoong stared at Ela, then he quickly sat down beside her and embraced her.

"Hey . . . it's okay . . . Don't cry . . ." he tried to comfort her.

"I . . . it's so embarrassing . . ." she uttered with a trembling voice.

Micky, U-Know and Xiah all looked at each other. Somehow they all felt guilty that they laughed.

Iqah, Daniaa and Nab also glanced at one another. Then they smiled, and quickly went to Ela's side.

"Unni . . . it's okay . . . Don't cry . . . We understand," Daniaa said cheerfully.

"Yeah, Unni. . . Nothing's wrong with kissing and . . . and . . ." Nab started to laugh. "You're already old enough to do it . . . and besides the two of you are going to marry each other anyway. So it's perfectly fine."

"Do I hear wedding bells ringing?" Iqah asked jokingly.

Ela slowly looked at her friends. "I'm sorry."

The three girls smiled. "Oh, it's all right, Unni. Don't worry."

"Jaejoong . . . next time . . . have more self-control," U-Know said jokingly as well.

Jaejoong gave U-Know a smile, as he tried to control himself not to laugh.

"Well, next time . . . let's just remember to always announce ourselves first before we enter a room . . . We might interrupt Jaejoong again with his plans," Micky teased while continuously laughing.

Jaejoong suddenly grabbed a throw pillow near him and jokingly threw it at Micky.

Micky, on the other hand, was so busy laughing that he didn't notice the pillow that was thrown at him. The pillow flew right at his face.

"Perfect hit," Jaejoong uttered with a laugh.

Ela and her friends bursted out laughing after seeing Micky's expression.

Then only seconds passed. . .

Everyone was already throwing pillows at one another. Then the boys later started to ran after the girls with powder on their hands. Laughter was continuously heard, while screams of joy totally filled the room. They were like small children happily playing in the room.

Several minutes later . . .

Max entered the room with the three empty bowl on his hands. He was totally surprised and confused on what he saw.

The whole living room was in a total mess. Throw pillows were scattered everywhere. Even some of the furnitures and room decorations were either knocked down or turned. And the four girls with the other DBSK boys all had powder all over their faces and bodies.

The four girls and the other DBSK boys all stared at Max as he entered the room unexpectedly.

"What? What happened?" Max asked, quite confused.

The girls and boys exchanged glances with one another, then started to laugh again.

"Hey . . . what did I miss?" Max asked with a more confused expression on his face.

"Nothing . . . you didn't miss anything . . ." Micky replied.

"Oh, well since you're all here now . . . Let's eat already . . . I'm hungry . . ." Max uttered.

Ela and Jaejoong exchanged glances with each other, then they both laughed at the same time.

"Oh Max, you and your stomach. . ." Micky said as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Hey . . . well, food is my only love partner here . . . All of you have someone . . . while I'm stuck . . . alone and . . ." Max tried to act like he was pitiful.

"Totally full . . ." Xiah added.

All the girls bursted out laughing again, followed by the other DBSK boys.

Max started to laugh as well.

"Come on . . . let's eat . . ." Jaejoong said as he took Ela's hand.

An hour later . . .

All of them went to the beach in pairs, Iqah with Xiah, Micky with Daniaa, U-Know with Nab, and Jaejoong with Ela. Hand in hand, they all walked down the shores of the beach while admiring the beautiful scenery before them.

They all knew that they had finally found the love they were all searching for. And they already promised each other that no matter what happen, they will continue to hold on to each other.

They all knew that the love in their hearts was strong enough to withstand the tests of time. They were going to love and wait for each other, until the right time comes that they can all be married to their respective love ones. All of them had already decided to be married on the same exact date. They were all friends . . . the very best of friends . . . and they wanted to share the most important event in their lives with one another.

But until that time comes . . . .

Iqah . . . Xiah . . .

Daniaa . . . Micky . . .

Nab . . . U-Know . . .

Ela . . . Jaejoong . . .

will all walk down the road of destiny together . . . with hope, trust and love in their hearts . . .


End file.
